Amusement
by Vermillion-Skies
Summary: Adrianna Selke is a world renowned opera singer who falls for the socially stunted Dr. Reid. What will happen when the love of Reid's life, is threatened by a delusional stalker who wants to torture her for his own Amusement? ReidxOC.
1. Chapter 1

I let out a lengthy sigh as I shuffled through all the papers that were now completed. Moving the last twelve papers to the completed stack I stood up, finally after another grueling day of paperwork following an important case, _finally_ it was time to go home. Home to what? An empty apartment building, television, food? I had to face facts my home was just a shell, empty, desolate, meaningless.

"Leavin so soon, Boy Genius?" a familiar voice called down to me. I flashed my eyes up towards the balcony where Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.

"Uh, yeah, I'm going to cut out. I finally got that paperwork done," I replied.

"Ah, I see, just thought you were going to fly on outta' here without tellin' me goodbye?" Morgan questioned, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. I flipped a piece of hair from my eyes as my face flushed. "Relax Reid, I was just messing with you, have a good weekend, get some sleep kid," Morgan flashed me another pearly white smile before settling down at his desk to finish his meager stack of paperwork before departing himself.

"Bye guys!" I quickly called over my shoulder, a chorus of "see ya Spence, or bye Reid" filled my ears. I smiled, now _this_ was home. The Behavior Analysis Unit, _this_ magnificent government building, stuffy as it may be, was my home. Anywhere else and I just felt out of place. I walked down the steps quickly my hands jammed into my pockets, khaki messenger bag slung across my chest. In my bag a floppy dog eared and much loved copy of Chaucer's _The Canterbury Tales_ lay, along with a few other books. I had been itching for a good read for a few weeks now and I knew I probably should find one before another case popped up. Plane rides could be so troublesome and boring, especially if they were long.

I got into my car and drove aimlessly through Dale City not really wanting to go to my apartment and hole up for the evening. I let my car idle outside of this small café, it looked homey and something about the title caught my eye, "The Restless Traveler." "Hmm, sounds promising," I said to no one in particular. I parked near the back of the brownstone building. When I had crossed the threshold of the small café, I was pleasantly surprised by the many aromas that greeted my nose. Mocha, cinnamon, vanilla, and another warming scent that I failed to recognize.

"Hi there, what can I do ya for?" An ecstatic voice hollered from behind a dark caramel marble counter.

"Uhm, just a coffee please," I stammered surprised by the girls boisterousness, especially in such a mellow environment.

"Alrighty, you look like you want to be left alone, maybe something a little more secluded for you, then?" The waitress said coming out from behind the counter. She led him to a small one person booth in a tiny alcove. I thanked her before sitting down and ordering what she referred to as "their special." Some strange concoction of coffee that in her words was "sure to delight any person's sweet tooth." And a sweet tooth I did have. I looked around the tiny dining area; it seemed to me that it was mostly empty, except for one other patron seated in front of a window.

A young female with dark chestnut hair, that although it looked dark, seemed to burn a deep red when illuminated by the sunlight. She nibbled on her nail as she turned the page of whatever book she was currently engaged in. The woman was very…beautiful. I could not but help to feel a pang in my heart, she almost reminded me of Lila Archer, an old flame who I had not spoken to except by email in months. The waitress placed his sugary drink in front of me. I thanked her quietly before taking out my much loved copy of _The Canterbury Tales_. I always read this book when I missed my mother, or when it felt like guilt was consuming me for not visiting her more often.

I began reading, flipping page after page, completely engrossed in the novel. Nearing the end of the novel, the hair on the back of my neck began to raise in alarm; I waited cautiously trying to assess the danger. _Someone_ had crept up behind me. Now, I could feel their breath on my neck…

"…On every bough the birds heard I sing, With voice of angels in their harmony; Some busied themselves birds forth to bring; The little coneys to here play did hie. And further all about I could see the dread filled roe, the buck, the hart and hind, Squirrels, and beasts small of gentle kind," A female voice recited in my ear, her breath tickeling the back of my neck. Her wispy, airy, melodic voice breathed new life into the poem. I turned around sharply, a stunned look coming across my face as the realization of who the mystery voice was. It was the beautiful lady patron I had spied from across the room. My heart leapt into my throat.

"Y-you k-k-know Chaucer?" I managed to stammer out.

"I know lots of things," The girl said laughing slightly. "I was hoping you would recognize that, Parliament of Fowls, one of my favorites."

"But, how did you know I was reading it?" I said somehow managing not to stutter.

"I read your lips, silly goose, you're very obvious."

I was incredulous, how? I was on the complete other side of the room _behind_ her, she would have had to have been _watching_ me…and intently by the looks of it. I crossed my arms across my chest. Anxiety fogged my brain, how long had it been since I had had an interaction with someone that was not case related?

"Did you know that Chaucer's the Parliament of Fowls is widely considered the first," Spencer was cut off mid sentence.

"—the first St. Valentine's Day poem ever written, it is suggested that it begun in May of 1382 and was," This time I cut her off.

"—believed to have been completed in 1383 for Valentine's Day as suggested by,"

"Brewer," She said finishing for me, her cerulean eyes danced with mirth.

"Spencer," I said excitedly throwing out his hand, smiling widely. "Uh, what I _mean_ is I'm Spencer—Dr. Spencer Reid…er, Spencer Reid…Uh..you can call me Spencer," I finished lamely. Great, way to go Spencer, a beautiful girl talks to you for once in your life…well twice counting Lila but still, you have to go and sound like a complete nerd. Cool.

"Interesting, you look kinda' young to be a doctor, my name is Adriana; Adriana Selke," She said grasping my hand in a surprisingly firm shake.

"Actually, they're PhD's…three of them," I said smiling as her eyes lit up with wonder.

"Wow, that's impressive, I bet you think you know everything?" She challenged mischief glowing in her eyes as she tossed her long locks of wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Not _everything_ per se," I replied wittily.

"The word "lethologica" means?" She asked.

"It describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want."

"Mario, of the SuperMario brothers came to fame as who in what popular arcade game of the time?" She prompted. My brain whirred digging for the information, it came nimbly.

"He was JumpMan, in the arcade edition of Donkey Kong but was changed to Mario because…?" I asked turning the tables.

"Because they wanted to honor the Nintendo of America's landlord, Mario Segali," She finished with a smug smile.

"The three best-known names in western China are?" I prompted

"Jesus Christ, Elvis Presley, and Richard Nixon," Adriana responded back effortlessly.

"That I did not know." I grinned wider, "Every year the human body replaces—"

"98% of its atoms," Adriana's tinkling laughter filled the room.

Whoa, I could almost not believe this was happening, I fought the urge to pinch myself. The bell tolled as a gentleman in a black suite entered the café, Adriana looked behind her a frown crossing her delicate features.

"Well _Dr. _Reid, I must be going, "Adriana said her voice loosing its enthusiasm. My heart dropped through my toes; who was this gentleman. A lover? No, the way she stood in contrast to him wasn't a stance of affection. In fact, she barely acknowledged his presence at all. The man on the other hand stood stiffly, on alert, scanning for possible threats. He had that look of a hardened veteran, a look he had seen mirrored in his own face as well as the faces of many of the agents with whom I worked.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you Adriana," I said slowly; depression was evident in my tone.

"And I feel the complete same Spence." The way she said "Spence" had the oddest effect on my body, almost as if I were being lifted up into the air.

"Shall we go Cedric?" She said turning to the gentleman disappointedly. He grunted a reply and the twosome walked off. _Don't just let that girl walk off_, a voice seemed to scream at him in his mind.

"Uh, wait, Adrianna, will I ever see you again?" I called out to her retreating figure. I tried not to sound as hopelessly as I felt. She turned back, that smile and warmth flooding back into her eyes.

"Perhaps, Spence, perhaps…that is…" Her voice trailed off. She abandoned Cedric's side and came bouncing on over to me, a new light in her eyes.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too." She smiled a smile so sincere in its beauty that it took my breath away; her words made my head spin. I barely had time to ask her why she was quoting _The Phantom of the Opera_ before she flounced out of the café.

"Phantom…Phantom of the Opera…Gaston Leroux…." My mind whirled as I tried to sort out all that she had said…well more like _recited._ It was a perfect recitation of what Erik, the phantom menace of the Parisian Opera house had told to Christine Daae, the misguided actress. I flipped open my phone hitting my speed dial.

"Hello and welcome, you may speak to your Goddess if you are worthy, mortal," A sultry voice resounded from the phone.

"Hey Garcia, it's Spencer, I need you to do me a favor," I asked the quirky technical analyst.

"Anything for you Wonder Boy," She sang into the line. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know of any opera theatres close to the Dale City area? And if so, are any of them having a current production of _The Phantom of the Opera_?" I asked quickly. A few seconds later I was met with Garcia's voice. "Done and done, sugar lips, The Washington National Opera is now playing their production of Gaston Leroux's _Phantom of the Opera_. Oh wait, scratch that love, they're opening night is next Saturday at seven o'clock p.m," Garcia responded happily.

"Thanks Garcia, you're the best!" I answered.

"Oh tell me something I _don't_ know," Garcia replied a smile evident in her voice.

"Oh and Garcia, can you book me a ticket please."

"Oh Reid, I didn't know you were the opera type," Garcia teased.

"Usually, I'm not, but I have to see her."

"Her who?" Garcia questioned.

"My soul mate," And with that I hung up, paid for my coffee and practically _floated_ all the way back to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oscar Wild wrote, "The world is a stage, but the play is badly cast."_

_

* * *

  
_

I picked a long curly hair off of my sweater before turning around to face myself in the mirror. Hmm…maybe this was a little too casual for the opera. For some reason or another I just didn't think my typical button up shirt and sweater vest would cut it. I returned back to my closet and began rummaging around searching for something else. There was a musty old black suit that I had never really worn except to my own graduation a few years back. Maybe that would be more suitable for these types of things. This is ridiculous; I can read 20,000 words per minute, I have an I.Q. of 187, and an eidetic memory, but for some reason I couldn't figure out what to wear. Unbelievable.

I peeled off my clothing and swapped it for the suit; however, my black chuck tailors would have to stay. I don't think I could make it through this evening without them. I checked the mirror one final time. Maybe I should actually brush my hair for once. "Oh my gosh, I'm so late!" I was never going to make it in time. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car.

This passed week had been nearly unbearable, time insisting on passing so very slowly, but time passed even for me. I had spent the entire week doing nothing, but paperwork, and daydreaming…In the last seven days I had ventured back to the small café, The Restless Traveler every single day, same time. Every time I had the highest hopes for seeing _her_. The beautiful women that I had become nearly obsessed with. I just wanted to _know_ her. I can't say that just getting to know her was the _only_ thing I wanted, but I would be happy with that.

Thinking back on it, I completely had meant what I had said to Garcia over the phone. I did think that this girl could possible be my soul mate. I couldn't actually believe that the night had happened and with the more time passed the more I was able to convince myself that it was just a hallucination. Maybe my work was really getting to me. I glanced down at the ticket that lay in the seat next to me. No, that night couldn't have been—no it wasn't a dream or a hallucination. It had been real. I had the ticket in the seat next to me to prove it. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as a nervous feeling crept its way through my stomach.

About thirty five minutes later I reached the large white imposing opera house with only about twenty minutes to spare before the curtains opening. I rushed through the entrance my ticket held securely in my hand. I was about ready to hand my ticket over when a loud voice made my head snap to the left and my mouth drop. No way, this is a complete and total improbability. The odds of this _really_ happening right now are about a million to one. My brain continued to rattle off statistics, and even with doubt clouding my eyes I could still _distinctly_ make out the six figures of my team staring back at me trying to wave me over. I practically ran over to them after my ticket was stamped.

"Guy, what're you doing here?" I nearly yelled unable to contain my delight.

"Did you _really_ think that all those sighs went unnoticed this past week?" The fair skinned, blonde JJ asked with an incredulous expression.

"I—uh, well, uh…" I was speechless.

"Yeah, and you _know_ that our Baby Girl can't keep a secret. She was practically flouncing through the office with the words 'I have a secret' stamped across her forehead," Derek Morgan proclaimed a smile stretched tightly over his chocolate brown face.

"So, when we finally got her to spill we just couldn't _resist_ coming here and seeing the girl who had finally captivated the "great" Dr. Reid's attention," Emily Prentiss finished, as she swiped a long dark lock from her face, a smile lighting up her features. Garcia nodded enthusiastically in agreement with her.

I looked around at the rest of my team. I knew I should be furious, but for some inexplicable reason I wasn't. I hadn't realized how badly I had _needed_ them here with me. They were the closet thing to a family I had ever known. I let out a large breath that I had been holding for several moments.

"Good, because guys…I don't think I could have done this without you," I said a smile finally crossing my lips.

"Through whatever, we're here for you Reid," The ever serious Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner said.

"Yeah kid, you're just stuck with us," Rossi said clapping me on the back. Over head the final call for all patrons to go to their seats was being announced.

"C'mon guys, we better go, I don't want to miss a _moment_ of this," I exclaimed pushing my way through the crowd. We made our way up to our seats, they were so high up even me, a person who was never afraid of heights before, was becoming a little perturbed by them. Not only because of the fear of falling off the very narrow ledge in which we were seated behind, but even more importantly I feared that I would not be able to see _her_, Adrianna.

The colossal gold and crystal chandelier began to dim, along with the rest of the lights as we settled into our seats. On stage, the thick scarlet velvet curtain began to rise. I gripped the arm rests of my chair nervously as I began to watch the show. Partially through the first act a single spotlight was poised directly on one of the characters, my breath caught in my throat. My palms began to sweat, those proverbial "butterflies" filled my stomach, and for a moment I thought I was going to be faint, I felt these things only until her mouth opened and with that came the spontaneous overflow of the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

"_Lord! Lord! Lord! Forgive us!" _

I, along with the rest of my team was completely stunned. I could not believe my ears, or my eyes. She was even more beautiful than she had been when I had first spied her from across the café. Adrianna's long dark locks were curled and pinned all about her head, leaving a few curly wisps to frame her face. The smooth seemingly translucent skin radiated in the darkened opera house and that voice of hers….It seemed to ring right down to the very recesses of my soul. If two twinkling stars were rubbed together they would make this kind of sound. She was clothed in a striking red ball gown of sorts, the chiffon layers swept around the stage as she moved. The backside of the dress was completely open, but tied together by ropes of pearls that criss-crossed over her delicate back. My head spun as I gazed down at my lovely.

After what felt like only minutes, the thick curtain closed and the lights began to come back on. I was speechless, with only one thought floating around in my cranium: How do I get to her? I leapt up out of my chair, followed by the rest of my team who were just as speechless as I was.

"Alright, so after the production she has to go to her dressing room, right?" I asked my adrenaline pumping.

"Well, I would assume so, but—oh no, come on Spence, you're can't be serious?" JJ asked.

"He's not thinking rationally," Rossi agreed.

"After seeing her, do _that_ I wouldn't be either," Morgan said crossing his arms over his chest. I ignored them, while I waited for the aisles to clear, once they were, I practically sprinted down the stairs and up onto the stage, my team following closely behind me. I could hear them saying my name, but it was as if I was in a dream and I could not control my own body. My feet were just going of their own accord.

"Hey you can't be back here," A man clad in black carrying a clipboard announced.

"I need to see Adrianna Selke," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking, "F.B.I." I flashed him my badge. The man with an astounded and troubled look on his face waved me through. Oh my, I can't believe that I did that. I was pretty sure that what I had done was complete breech of F.B.I. code as well as it being illegal in thirty seven different states _including_ this one…or rather this district.

"Excuse me I need you to show me to Adrianna's dressing room," I demanded yet again flashing my badge. I was becoming quite frantic now, perspiration clung to my forehead. The young woman gasped, but obliged my instructions, the team was stunned at my behavior—I was stunned at my behavior. After going down deeper into the underground of the opera house we reached a series of long corridors.

"Spencer, what you are doing is completely unethical," Hotch said catching up with me.

"I know sir, but I just can't _not_ see her, I don't understand what's happening to me. I have an IQ of 187 and yet, I can't make sense of what I'm feeling," I told him my eyes pleaded with his for him to understand. He shook his head, and shockingly enough a small smile grazed his lips.

"Love is blind, Reid," He replied as our guide showed us to a singular door at the end of the vast corridor. I poked my head in, Adrianna was seated at her vanity swabbing her skin with a small cotton cloth, humming.

"'The angels wept tonight,'" I recited not bothering to knock on the door. She turned around her eyes lighting up with an new unfounded excitement.

"Spencer, you made it! Oh how I had hoped you would be able to solve that riddle," Adrianna smiled…and my heart melted.

"Riddle?" Prentiss said poking her head into the door.

"Uh, yes, you see guys, this is—uh, and she's a—uh," I stammered my mind, mouth, and tongue not wanting to come together in an agreement that was necessary in order to form words.

"Hello, my name is Adrianna Selke, and Spence and I met a week ago at a small café. Foolish me, tried to test his intelligence with a simple riddle, and he solved it, which is what led him here, and you consequently as well I assume," Adrianna said as she offered her hand to all of my colleagues. I let out an awkward chortle.

"Ah, I see, so you're the girl who's been filling Boy Geniuses every thought?" Morgan said smiling at her.

"I hope so," Adrianna said beaming at me.

"Well in that case, come on guys, why don't we give the two love birds some privacy," Rossi said guiding the team out of the dressing room. I now had a new favorite team member. I waited until they were all safely down the hall before I spoke.

"So, that, was spectacular, I've never seen anything like it, you're completely wonder—" Before I could finish she cut me off with a kiss. Kissing Adrianna was like having my soul melted down and molted into something more innocent, more beautiful, and more _pure_. It was like I had lived every day for this one moment of pure bliss.

"Ful," I finished once we had broken apart.

She beamed up at me again, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "Oh Spencer, you talk too much." Then she kissed me again.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hello all, this is my second update in one day.:)) Yay ! So, I'm really happy that people have been reading, but I really would appreciate more feedback. Love it or hate it, I would like to know. Thank you so much! Hopefully, I'll have a third update in a few days ! Thank you, and enjoy !


	3. Chapter 3

"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." --Anonymous

* * *

I flipped open my small cell phone and began thumbing through the contacts until at last I had landed on the one I wanted. Seven o'clock here, so it's nearly four thirty a.m. there. I knew I shouldn't wake her, but I needed so desperately to hear that voice of hers, just to make sure that she really _wasn't_ a figment of my imagination. The longer I was away the easier it was becoming to convince myself that it was all some beautiful dream.

It'd been nearly a month, and I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I had fallen for this girl who had blown into my life like a gale force wind. It was too early to _really_ tell if I loved her, I mean, I knew that somewhere in the deep recesses of my soul that this couldn't be anything more than love, but a part of my mind—the scientific Reid, the _Dr._ Reid, argued with me. Whispers of deceit flooded my ears; _this is nothing more than a mere infatuation. The odds of "true love" are…Reid, how many times are you going to let yourself get hurt before you learn. _Or personally my favorite insecurity that my mind loved to whisper to me: _you're not meant for love._

I snapped my phone shut, making up my mind not to call her. "She does love her sleep," I mussed as I recalled a particularly frightening event in which she had nearly tried to beat me to death once I had called and woken her up, and at that time it was nearly eight o'clock! I smiled as thoughts of my lovely, Adrianna filled my mind. I straightened my brown and pink striped tie, it had been a gift from her and it showed. I don't think I would _ever_ have picked this tie out before, but I still wore it all the same. I actually got a lot of compliments on it, surprisingly enough. I pulled a dark brown best over my cream colored shirt, and put on a pair of trousers.

A knock shook me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm coming," I called pocketing my phone. I opened the door to find an exasperated Derek Morgan nursing a cup of piping hot coffee.

"Get a good night sleep Derek?" I questioned. He grunted something unintelligible. I nodded; question answered. We walked down the flight of stairs, out the lobby, and to the black nondescript SUV in the parking lot. I looked out the window at red orange sunset that filled the Oregon plains with light, and surprising I felt very glum. I wished I could be sharing this with my Adrianna. I smiled, she would _love_ this place. About ten minutes later we arrived at the police station and for the first time ever, I didn't want to go.

"Reid, you coming?" Morgan said finally starting to perk up.

"Yeah," I lingered for a little while longer before slamming the door shut grumpily. I missed her so much; it felt like such a long time since I had last seen her smiling face. Derek shot me a confused look.

"Hey Boy Genius, what's up?" He asked me as we walked into the crowded Bend police department.

"I miss her. I just want to be home," I said sighing. Derek nodded.

"I know kid, just make sure she'll be there when you do get home," Derek said solemnly. I looked at him confusedly.

"Derek?" I let my voice trail off.

"Someday I'll tell you the whole story. For now Kid, just make sure things you _want_ to say, never go unsaid," With that being said Derek Morgan walked into the building a look of fresh hurt in his eyes.

Adrianna slammed her car door shut, this was just getting bothersome. This aching feeling she had in her chest, and she knew that Spencer was the one to blame. In all her entire life she had never felt this lonely before, not ever! However; on the contrary she had also not felt half as happy with other people as she did right now with Spencer. She realized that being with Spencer meant putting up with his job, which was fine, she knew he loved his job and if it made him happy, then it made her happy.

"I just wish he'd come home soon," She said as she walked into the crowded theatre. The place was a buzz; it was the last performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_, time for the "big finale" as they said. _The first and last performances were always the most incredible to view_, Adrianna thought. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she headed to her dressing room to get ready for her rehearsal. Adrianna pushed past the door and walked over to her vanity to set her purse down when a piece of white caught her eye.

It was a medium sized white envelope with her name written in sloping red ink that was taped to her mirror. Puzzled, she pulled the envelope from the mirror turning it over in her hands. _How strange…_Adrianna thought. "I could have _sworn_ I'd locked this room." She opened the envelope tentatively; a cream colored paper lay nestled in the package. Adrianna sat down in her chair as she began to read the note silently to herself her face portraying varying degrees of horror.

_Dear Adrianna Selke_

_I am watching. I am _always_ watching. I am the shadow of your step, the whispered breath on the back of your neck, the cold chill in the air, and I will _ALWAYS_ BE THERE. You can't escape m. Don't go out alone._

_See you soon darling, _

_The Watcher_

_See you soon?_ "Oh I don't think so you sick creep," She murmured. Sure, she had gotten threatening notes before, but they were never delivered personally to her dressing room. Adrianna laughed, she had gotten so many threatening notes the theatre had hired a personal baby sitter to take her _everywhere_. Well _nearly_ everywhere, she tried and mostly succeeded at ditching him. Adrianna looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. The most chilling aspect of this note had been the fact that her dressing room had been locked. _Who put it in here?_ Adrianna looked over her shoulder suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to rise. Nobody was there. _But he had said he was watching me…_

"Chill Ade, you just need to chill, I'm sure this is just some sick practical joke, devised by your managers or something," She said trying to calm herself. It wasn't working, whoever had sent this sure wasn't being funny and she didn't know anybody cruel enough to send this note. A knock at her door shook her away from her thoughts.

"Come in," She called her voice shaking a bit.

"Hey Ade, they need you on stage, we're running through Act I and Act II before the big night," A stage hand said.

"Of course, I'll be right there," Adrianna smiled at him. The man blushed before retreating from the door way.

"I have to call Spencer," Adrianna said grabbing her cell phone from her purse. She dialed his number, let it ring once, twice and then…hung up. Who did she think she was? She couldn't just go bothering him at work, this was so childish. Just some pathetic person trying to scare her, well it wasn't going to work. She snorted loudly. Adrianna took the note crumpled it up, and threw it into a drawer. With the dirty deed being done Adrianna walked out of her dressing room so she could attend her rehearsal.

I closed my eyes in relief, we were now on the plane going back to good old Virginia, and soon I would be able to see her. _Just a few more hours…_I checked my watch; we had solved the crime of the psychopath murdering people in his vehicle in what felt like record time. It was only about noon on a Saturday.

"Hey guys, you got any plans for tonight?" I asked my team. They all shook their head no.

"But we know you do Lover Boy," JJ said rolling her eyes. I blushed.

"That's not what I meant I was just—" I was cut off.

"Just trying to gloat, yeah we know Kid, we got the message. You got a girlfriend," Derek teased clapping me on the back.

"No, not at all gloating, I was just trying to see if you guys would like to come to the final Phantom performance tonight. Ade gave me season passes, enough for everyone. Hotch she even made sure she gave me extra's for Haley, and JJ she gave me one for Will as well," I smiled.

"Hey yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, she's fantastic, I'd love to go see her again, I'm sure he'll love it," JJ gushed. The team matched her excitement. What could be better than free tickets?

"Aww, Ried's got a honey bunny," Prentiss cooed at me.

"A very _generous_ honey by the looks of it," Rossi smiled at me.

"Did you know that honey is the only food that can't spoil?" I recalled.

"Oh Reid c'mon kid not this again," Morgan groaned.

"Oh right, sorry," I corrected myself.

"Yeah not _everyone_ is a genius Reid," Hotch called back.

"I do not believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified—" I began.

"But you do have an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory," They all recited back to me. Suddenly we had one of those very rare moments where we all laughed together.

The plane landed at the air strip when it was nearly sun down, I turned my phone back on to discover that I had two new voice messages. I dialed my voice mail and listened.

"_Hey Spence, it's me Adrianna, but I'm sure you already guess that. Uhm, yeah, I miss you so much, I hope you're being safe in Oregon. Bag me a serial killer! Well...that was supposed to be an attempt at humor. Haha, guess I should just stick to sing_—_"_ The message was cut short. _"Next new message,"_ The cold voice on my phone replied.

"_Hey Spence, you're stupid machine cut me short again, man you need a better one of these things. Anywho, I wish you could come tonight, I sing so much better when you're there, but I understand you're fightin the good fight and keeping all of us safe back at the homestead, Spencer, please be careful, okay biiiiiye—"_ The machine cut her voice short again. I laughed out loud as I closed my phone, that girl was something crazy.

"Okay guys, get changed fast the curtains opens in approximately two hours, meet at the lobby under the grand chandelier, I'll have our tickets, and Derek could you call Garcia for me?" I instructed. Derek nodded in agreement.

We all parted our separate ways getting into different miscellaneous vehicles. I drove back to my house humming quietly to my self. It was odd how Adrianna seemed to have that effect on me. I had never been even tempted to sing before, and now here I sat humming, opera music no less. I smiled at my odd actions. I sped down the streets and pulled into my one bedroom flat.

About an hour later I emerged from my apartment, freshly showered, shaved, and clothed. I hoped into my car and drove toward D.C. stopping at a small flower shop called _The Rose Lady_. I ran into the shop and began looking around not being able to find anything on my own I walked hurriedly over to the kind old lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm buying flowers for my girlfriend, she's a singer and I'm going to one of her shows, do you know what type of flowers I should buy?" I asked. The old woman smiled and walked me over to where a set of roses were.

"These were just cut fresh today sir," She said adjusting her glasses.

"Hmm, roses are nice, but are they a little bit too romantic for this event?" I asked. The old woman smirked and went over to a rack behind the red roses.

"Here you are young man," she said offering me a bouquet of multi colored roses. They were beautiful, I inhaled there sweet nectar. Among all the three colors she had provided me, the yellow roses were my favorite. They reminded me of sunshine which there in turn reminded me of Adrianna. She _was_ the sunshine of my life.

"Thank you so much," I said as I paid. The old woman smiled in return as she wrapped a white ribbon around the bundle.

"You take good care now," The woman said as I left.

I arrived at the white imposing opera house about fifteen minutes before curtains went up. Panicking I ran up the daunting white washed stone steps and into the theatre where I had found my team waiting for me, just as I had instructed. The large chandelier made my team gleam giving them an unnatural light, which looked almost holy, especially on JJ. The light gave her a golden halo effect once it had reflected off of her hair.

"Reid, you're late," Hotch scolded.

"I know, I know, I just couldn't decide what to wear and I had to get the flowers," I said shifting my eyes back and forward embarrassed.

"Ah Boy Wonder, you should have let your beautiful goddess Garcia help you in your endeavor," Garcia said slinging an arm over my shoulder. I grimaced, _wow this was embarrassing._ I looked up at the clock, panic striking me again.

"Come on guys! Quickly now, ten minutes until the show starts," I yelled guiding the team past the ticket venue. I had become quite a familiar face here at the opera. We slid into the red velvet chairs in the middle of the fourth row just as the announcer began to speak. I gripped the seat in anticipation as I waited for Adrianna to make her appearance on the stage as Christine.

"Ried, will you just calm down," Morgan whispered in my ear.

"I know, I just _really_ need to see her," I whispered back.

"I know that, but you're goin to rip the fabric off the chair kid."

"I'm sorry I just can't help it." A harsh "sssh" from behind interrupted our conversation. I apologized to the person behind me. I tried my hardest to settle down and focus on the scene that was unfolding behind me. My tension eased once I saw her perform. I could tell that she had noticed I was there, she had a slight smile in her voice and she began to sing more passionately than even I had ever heard. The performance ended about two hours later, I stood up clapping enthusiastically. Emily Prentiss stuck her two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear splitting whistle. I grabbed my bouquet of roses and told the team to follow me.

We followed the winding corridors down until we had found her dressing room. I cleared my throat and knocked.

"Demetri, I already told you, no, you do not have to escort me home. I'm sure I can find my _own_ car, thank you very much and for the reco—" Adrianna yelled as she flung the door open.

"Hi sweetheart," I smiled as I offered her the roses. Ignoring them she threw her arms around my neck and let out a high pitched noise that I believe was a "squeeeeeee" of delight. "It's nice to see you too," I said as I patted her back. She pulled away from me her smile stretching from ear to ear. "Spencer I am so sorry, I thought you were that ridiculous bodyguard the theatre keeps dumping me with," She responded apologetically.

"You guys are the absolute best, I can't believe you made! You don't know how much this means to me!" She raved as she led them inside her dressing room.

"It was nothing, thank _you_ for providing us with such wonderful tickets," Prentiss said as Adrianna threw herself into Emily's arms. Once Adrianna had hugged each and every one of the team members, not excluding Will and Haley whom she hadn't even met, she turned toward me and gave quick kiss.

"I missed you so much Dr. Reid," She said cheekily. My face reddened and I could feel my hands begin to shake.

"I missed you too Adrianna," I said back gazing into her eyes.

"Hey Ade, what's this?" Prentiss asked pulling a taped envelope off the mirror. Adrianna took the envelope from Prentiss turning it over in her hands, shock clearly defined on her face.

"Oh my gosh, are you _kidding_ me?" She said opening it.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively by the looks of her expression I guessed that it wasn't fan mail.

"Some sick _freak_," she heavily emphasized the last word, "has been leaving me these letters." Alarm sirens went off in my head I took the letter from her reading it as fast as my brain could process.

_Dear Adrianna Selke,_

_It is I, your beloved shadow once again. Did you notice me watching? I noticed you…You looked so beautiful tonight, was it for me in which you dedicated that lovely spectacle of brilliancy? Let us hope so. Why do you insist on being alone? You're going to make this hunt too easy. See you soon._

_The Watcher_

Anger flooded through my system as I handed the letter off to Derek. This was bad, Adrianna had a stalker, it was still to early to tell if this was a harmless fan or some person much more sinister.

"Where is the first letter," Rossi asked after reading through the other one. Adrianna went over to her vanity and plucked in out of one of the compartments.

"I found the first one today, usually they don't bother me, I mean it kinda comes with the job, that's why I have Demetri, but this one is different," She said biting her lip.

"What's different about it?" Hotch questioned concerned clearly marked on his features.

"Well, for starters, they've been appearing in my dressing room, which is strange for two reasons, one of which being that my mail goes through a strict security check before being delivered through the mail from the opera house to my home address…" Her voice trailed off.

"What's the second reason why it's strange?" I quipped.

"Well…they always appear in my dressing room, but my dressing room is locked and only I and my manager have the key…" She finished. Red flags went off in each member of my teams head. This could be dangerous; it didn't take a profiler to figure _that _out.

* * *

Battle not with monsters  
lest ye become a monster  
and if you gaze into the abyss  
the abyss gazes into you.

--Fredrich Nietzsche

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hi guys it's me Vermillion again. Woo, this update alone was eleven pages. Go me! Haha, thank you so much fallfromreality for your review. I really appreciated it and also a big thanks to everybody who added me to their watch/favorite lists. Expect another update within the coming week!


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo da Vinci: He who does not punish evil, commands it to be done.

After the incident in the dressing room, I had been paying a lot more attention to Adrianna and the small group of followers that always seemed to cluster around her no matter where we went. The fact that she had received such threatening letters worried me to no end. I actually had personally asked Demetri to up security on her, I know how much she hated it, but I just couldn't risk losing her. It was probably just like Ade had said, "some sick psycho with no life," was just trying to scare her. However; in my line of work we took these kinds of notes seriously and when we didn't bad things could happen. Things I would refuse to let happen to Adrianna.

I reached for her hand in the dim lit of the car. Tonight was our one month anniversary and I was taking her out to eat at an Italian restaurant to celebrate. It had been nearly three days since she had received what she had assured me was the last letter. The same letter my team and I had the _pleasure_ of reading after her performance on Saturday evening. As much as I had sworn to _not_ psycho analyze her I couldn't help but use my innate skills to hone in on the fact that she was not quite telling me the truth. I hadn't said anything, but I could tell as soon as I had surprised her at the opera house after her rehearsal that she was hiding something from me; holding something _back_ from me. Another letter had arrived, of that I was certain.

I maneuvered my small black Honda civic into a parking space, stepping out into the cool night air I sighed. This feeling in my heart this…_worry_ I had here in my chest for her, was not a pleasant feeling to have. I opened her car door for her, she flashed me one of her dazzling smiles.

"So, Spencer, you've been rather quite this evening," Adrianna said as she picked up the menu and began scanning through.

"Well uh, actually uhm," I cleared my throat noisily; "there was something I wanted to talk to you about Sweetheart."

"Go ahead sugar bean, shoot," Adrianna grasped my hands over the table. Her cerulean eyes held such seriousness that I had never before seen. Her eyes always shone with some mixture of mirth and passion. I cleared my throat again.

"Not to pry, but I know that you received another letter," I began. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Haha, well, I'll be darned, I shouldn't have even _attempted _to fool a behavior analyst," Adrianna laughed again nervously, her hands began to shake slightly.

"Adrianna why are you trembling?" I asked my eyes narrowing with concern.

"Spencer…You have to know that I'm sorry. I believe that relationships should not be based on lies, but I'm not supposed to tell," Adrianna bit her lip fearfully.

"Tell? Tell me what?" I leaned toward her.

"I can't tell you Spencer, he'll—he'll…" She trailed off. A foreign liquid was gathering at the cracks of her eyes. I counted her tears as they fell.

"I can't tell you." _One…two…three._

"Who will? Will what? Is this about those letters?" _Four…five…six._

"Yes, he said," she took a deep breath as if to steady herself, "he said 'there are rules' I have to follow these rules or you'll…be hurt and I…I couldn't _bear_ that," Her tears were free flowing down her cheeks now to fast for even my mind to count.

I reached across the table, "Sweetheart, let's go for a walk outside." I pulled her out of her chair delicately by her hand, cradling her shaking body next to my own.

"Sir, is she going to be alright?" Our kindly waitress asked me as I narrowly avoided a collision with her.

"Yeah, she's fine just not feeling well, I'm going to go take her for some fresh air," I replied steering the shaking Adrianna out of the restaurant. We sat down on a bench and I wrapped my navy blue jacket around her shoulders.

"Tell me what's happened, I swear no harm will come to me or you or anybody else for that matter," I said resting my hands on her shivering shoulders. She hiccupped a few times before looking me in the eyes.

"I got a—l-le-etter, a-again, today," She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. I waited for her to continue. "It was t-taped to my mi-mirror just like the o-others, at first I just treated it like all the others and w-went about my daily routine. You called me during your lunch and that's when things started to get weird."

"Weird, how?" I inquired.

"After the phone call I went back to rehearsal, when I was finished, I went back to my dressing room, but this time—oh Spencer it was so _horrible_," She flung herself into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively not really sure of what I should do or say.

"There were p-pictures. Pictures everywhere, of things _bad_ things, people murdered, people being tortured to death, and then there was another envelope. He said, that there were rules, and that if I didn't follow them he'd kill you," She began to sob again into my chest.

"Now Adrianna, listen to me, very carefully, when you say pictures what do you mean?" I gripped her shoulders hard. The probability of this person becoming an Unsub was becoming higher and higher.

"I don't know Spencer, pictures, grotesque awful pictures of people being mutilated." I gently wiped the tears from her face.

"You have to know Spencer, I am not nor was I ever frightened easily in my whole entire life. I grew _up_ on blood and guts, murder, and torment. Not only do I not scare easily, I'm very self sufficient, but this…This honestly _chilled_ me right to my very being."

"Please don't cry anymore. Smile, you're beautiful," Spencer said cupping her face between his hands. Adrianna laughed loudly. "Now I think it's time to do something about this, I'm going to call JJ, I want _you_ to go back into the restaurant and order something scrumptious for the both of us," I responded trying to sound reassuring. There were so many questions I wanted to ask as my profiler mind whirred into action, but I knew that Adrianna could not take anymore she was clearly going into some form of shock. Her emotional state right now was too delicate and I could not take the risk of damaging her. Hesitantly, I flipped out my cellular device and speed dialed JJ's home phone.

_ "Hello, you've reached Will, Jen, and Henry, we can't come to the phone right now, please leave you're name and number and we'll be in touch."_ I cursed loudly. I was hoping to talk personally with JJ.

"Hey JJ it's Reid, we have a…situation. There could be another possible case that I would really like to get the teams evaluation on, it's uh…this one's personal," I cleared my throat, "So call me back, okay bye." I walked back into the restaurant to find Adrianna in a deep conversation with our waitress.

"Hiya Spencer, Lily was just telling me a very interesting little anecdote about Sesame Street," Adrianna gestured to our fair skinned blonde waitress.

"Yes, well I'll be going now, oh wait, do you guys want to order?" Lily asked taking out a pad of paper and a pen from her apron. I resumed my seat a smile on my face. Adrianna's unnatural ability to make friends wherever she happened to be was a mystery to me. People were just naturally drawn to her, like a bug to light. I cleared my throat.

"I'll uh, I'll have the fettuccine alfredo with a ceaser salad," I said to the waitress.

"Oh, that sounds delicious I'll have the same," Adrianna agreed with a smile. She reached across the table seizing my hand in her own. Her delicate hand was clammy and icy cold to the touch.

"She's a very sweet girl, she was trying to make me felt better, I told her I was having…_girl_ problems," Adrianna explained trying to paste a smile to her pale features.

"Girl problems?" I quipped. Adrianna laughed loudly, flashing me a genuine smile.

"Spencer…duh, I'm a _girl_ we have…special needs that we need to take care of…Anything ringing a bell?"

"Well I do know that girls are more succeptible to having mental anxiety attacks due to overwhelming stress, this may also be due to the high levels of–" I was cut off by Adrianna's loud laugh.

"Spencer, are you kidding me right now? Auntie Flo, our special gift, _menstruation_!" Adrianna shouted the last word. Several couples looked up confusedly, we ducked down to avoid attention laughing hysterically. I can't believe I hadn't caught that.

"Oh right…_that_," I said lamely. _Wow Spence, way to go…_

"Honestly, you're a genius but you don't know the first thing about women do you?" Adrianna asked squeezing my hand lightly.

"Nope, guess not," I agreed. "I'll stick to behavior, not, uh bodily functions." My answer caused more riotous laughter from Ade.

"Spencer you're quite possibly the best person I've ever met," Suddenly her facial expressions were serious…well serious for _her_. I could not believe my ears, nobody had ever said anything like that to me before. My face flushed, I could feel my palms sweat, and my heart race. All stimuli to stress, my body was going into the fight or flight response, stage two. I could almost _feel_ my endocrine system working on overdrive.

"Adrianna…I feel like," I stopped licking my dry lips, "I feel like I've found somebody who finally makes me…happy. It's funny, you never know how unhappy you are until you meet somebody…somebody like you." Adrianna's cheeks flushed and her smile widened.

"Aww, Spencer, you are so adorable," She reached across the table and did the unthinkable. She pinched my cheek. I smiled, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, just then when she had reached across the table like that, she had the scent of my mother. Guilt flooded through me, in this last blissful month I had not been quite honest with my Mother, and actually, she knew nothing about Adrianna at all; nor did my mentor, Jason Gideon. I suppose I felt like if I were to talk about her then that would end this blissful dream I had been dreaming and I would wake up and Adrianna…wouldn't be there.

"Adrianna, you _do_ know everything's going to be okay right?" I said trying to put her at ease.

"Spencer, I can't…loose you, I know it seems silly, but I'm just so frightened. I honestly feel like he's watching me, even _now_," She shivered slightly. My lips pressed together forming a tight thin line. I didn't want Ade to have to check over her shoulder every time she went somewhere or did something.

"I called JJ, tomorrow I'll talk to your manager, maybe Hotch can put some pressure on him," I said softly. "I mean in D.C. you're pretty much royalty, the manager can't afford to have something happen to you, and all of this is just bad publicity for the theatre."

"Yeah," Adrianna agreed, a smile graced her features, it was one full of hope. "I guess you're right Spence, I wouldn't call me "royalty" or whatever, but it would be bad publicity and bad publicity means bad business," Adrianna laughed. "Anyway, let's just enjoy our evening together." I nodded my head in agreement. Our waitress Lily set our overflowing platters down in front of us.

"Let's chow down!" Adrianna yelled loudly as she started to eat her food. I giggled as she slurped one of her noodles up, spilling the sauce all over her face.

"Hey sweetie, you've got a little something on your face," I reached across the table using my napkin to swipe the remnants of sauce off her face. I smiled at her as she tried to spear another noodle, but it kept slipping from her fork. This night is perfect, _she_ is perfect.

In the empty corridors of the D.C opera house a silent Evil lurked. A guard patrolled the empty hall, chasing the shadows away with the iridescent glow from his flashlight. The Evil's shoe caught on a piece of the old stone floor, making a loud scuff sound. The guard shined his flashlight all around in alarm.

"Hey Charlie, is that you? Charlie?" The guard walked toward the noise had come from, his suspicions peaked. The Evil froze, drawing his weapon from beneath the pocket of his double breasted suit. In just a few short moments the guard would be upon him.

"Hey, you, who are you?" The guard's light illuminated a tall, slender figure. The guard trailed his flashlight up toward the Evil's head. "Oh dear God," The guard's mouth opened in a silent "O" of horror. Before he could scream, the Evil plunged his knife deep in between the third and fourth rip; the quickest way to the heart. The guard let out a strange gurgling sound as blood spewed from his mouth.

"Stupid, foul, pathetic, human," The Evil grunted out each word as he stabbed the guard over and over, plunging the long knife deeper and deeper into his overflowing gut. The rustic smell of the guard's blood filled his nasal cavities, the smell floated all around him, wrapping him in a warm cocoon. It was only when the Evil killed that he knew what it was like to feel truly _alive_. He wiped the blood stained blade on the guard's white shirt. He would have to lie low now; the police were bound to be all over this. The Evil pondered for a moment. He knew that he would not get caught, he was far too clever for the police, but even still he could not risk it. However; he wanted them to _know_ him and all the evil he was capable of doing. This was _his_ work; he did not want another person to claim it. The guard was _his_. His property, his work of art.

A sardonic smile pulled at the corners of the Evil's marred face; he knelt down next to the guard's corpse. He ran his fingers through his blood and wrote on the wall adjacent, _The Watcher_. The Watcher would now strike the same fear into the public that he had so stricken his lovely Adrianna with. _He is only the first…_ A loud chuckle escaped his lips as he fled deeper into the depths of the opera house.

Spencer tucked his jacket around Adrianna's shivering frame.

"Spencer, I'm fine, p-p-promise," Adrianna said her teeth chattering.

"Well Ade, the fact that your lips are a tiny bit purple, your teeth are chattering, _and_ you're shivering, say otherwise," He laughed at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. He opened her car door for her, before proceeding to get into the driver's side.

"Oh Spencer, would you mind stopping back by the opera, I forgot my purse, and I wouldn't usually insist, but I left the keys to my apartment there, and I don't think you want to drive all the way back to Quantico at nearly midnight," Adrianna smiled. I looked at her confused.

"But I had planned on doing that anyway?" I questioned.

"No sir, you are mistaken; _actually_ you're staying with me tonight. It is far to late for you to make the drive," She explained.

"Adrianna, I can make the drive just fine," I argued laughing slightly. Her concern for me filled my chest with a warming sensation.

"Nooooo you can't," She sang at me.

"I hate it when you do that," I replied.

"Do what?"

"Look so beautiful that I just can't help but say yes." Adrianna giggled at me as her face flushed crimson. She grabbed my hand in the darkness intertwining my fingers with hers.

About twenty minutes later we arrived back at the opera house. I shook Adrianna awake gently. I hadn't wanted to wake her, she looked so at peace when she slept, but I didn't have a choice.

"Hm what? No five more minutes," She grumbled rubbing at her eye.

"Ade, sweet heart, get up we're here," I shook her a few more times before she finally roused herself. She got out of the car shakily, wrapping my jacket tighter around her shoulders, the hem of her blue dress blew in the wind.

"It looks so eerie," She whispered. Adrianna looked over her shoulder as if she had half expected someone to be there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"N-nothing, I just have a bad feeling, let's hurry up," She said tugging on my hand as she propelled us into the large opposing entrance of the theatre. Adrianna led me through the winding corridors to her dressing room, although I don't know how, it was so black that I couldn't even make out her frame in front of me. Even _with_ a flashlight visibility was zero.

"How are you able to see in this opaque corridor?" I asked.

"Years and _years_ of practice," She said, quickly. Adrianna seemed keyed up and I of course knew what the cause must be. Suddenly Adrianna's hand was jerked from mine as she tumbled towards the stone floor. She let out a cry of surprise.

"Adrianna are you okay?" I asked trying to find her in the darkness. "Sweetheart?" I called as I groped for her in the darkness. I touched something cold and retracted my hands with the urge not to yell.

"Sp-sp-spa-spa-SPENCER!" Adrianna screamed her flashlight illuminating the thing she had tripped over. It was a body of what appeared to be a mutilated guard; I reached for Adrianna trying to shield her eyes as she huddled over the lifeless body.

"It's Tony," She cried, tears were leaking down her face. I took the flashlight from her shaking hands and shined it around the corridor trying to secure the area.

"Damn it," I didn't have my gun with me. "Adrianna get behind me." She flinched but obliged my command. I shined the flashlight up and down the corridor, when something caught my eye. On the wall near the body written in what could only be the guard's own blood were the words, _The Watcher_. Adrianna's shrill screams bounced off the corridor walls, before she collapsed on the floor next to Tony's body. I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the F.B.I. I need a medics and police to the Washing D.C. Opera House, there's been a murder."


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel Johnson wrote: Cruel with guilt, and daring with despair, the midnight murderer bursts the faithless bar; invades the sacred hour of silent rest and leaves, unseen, a dagger in your breast.

* * *

I lay awake in bed listening to the gentle sounds of Adrianna breathing next to me. It had been nearly three hours since we had arrived back at her estate, I didn't think I could ever get her to calm down after the horrific events that had taken place at the opera house. After the hysteria of finding Tony McLean's mutilated body she had sobbed inconsolably, now by the time we had gotten home she was disconnected, weak, and a bit more than unsteady. I knew what she was going through, well not emotionally per se, but mentally I knew that she was experiencing mild possibly even severe psychological shock resulting from the obvious trauma of seeing her first dead body.

Even though I knew how I should handle this situation I was having problems treating this like a normal case. She was my beautiful cherub, not some sad case we were investigating in some other part of the country. She was here, in my arms, with me. I looked down as her hand gently squeezed mine in her sleep. I closed my eyes, I had a long week ahead of me; tomorrow would be my only day of rest. I sighed wearily. The team couldn't officially be called in on this case because of jurisdictional laws, but we had all agreed to work it on the side, which already added to our hefty case load. I mean Adrianna was their's just as much as she was mine. To the team Adrianna was a sister, a friend, a babysitter, and a lover. This tragic turn of events angered everybody on the team.

I sighed loudly as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. I closed my eyes and was soon thrown back into the deep voids of my memory; the whole night replaying vibrantly in front of my eyes…

_"Adrianna," I tried vainly to wake her up from her unconscious spell. Fearing that the assailant was still in the corridor with us, watching perhaps, I scooped Adrianna up gently and ran or at least tried to make haste out of the winding tunnel. It was a good thing she was minuscule or I wouldn't have been able to carry her for as long as I had. When I emerged from the corridor, I was met with police officers in the main atrium of the theatre._

_"Are you the one who called the police?" A middle aged uniformed woman asked me._

_"Yes ma'am, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the F.B.I.'s Behavior Analysis Unit, there's been a murder and I think I may have some knowledge of the assailant," I set Adrianna down in one of the red velvet theatre chairs._

_"I would say it's a pleasure Dr. Reid, but under these circumstances…" Her voice trailed off, "Anyway, I'm Sheila Curwood, lead homicide inspector for the D.C.P.D."_

_"Are you sure he's dead?" Another man hollered dressed in a guard's uniform. He broke through the closely knit ranks of police officers hollering and yelling._

_"Yes sir, I am quite certain," I said gesturing towards Adrianna who was tarnished with the victim's blood._

_"Oh God, Tony..." The guard's voice trailed off, his hands went to his face as if trying to cover up the onset of tears that were now welling up in his large brown eyes._

_"Can you lead me to him?" Inspector Curwood asked._

_"I uh-don't want to leave her, she's going through severe psychological shock, and I believe it could turn into some form of post traumatic stress disorder," I explained._

_"Ah, I see, well the paramedics will be here shortly, they can assess her," Inspector Curwood sounded a little annoyed by my reluctance, but I could tell that she understood._

_"It's down that hallway over there to the left follow the corridor all the way down, it's near Adrianna Selke's dressing room," I directed. Inspector Curwood and a series of five police officers took off down the dim corridor. In the distance I could hear her bellow, "God da—bless America can I at least get some light in here?" Her exasperated command was followed by an abrupt explosion of light as one of the uniforms had found the main light switch located behind the stage. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner's number._

_"Reid, its twelve thirty in the morning this had better be good," Hotch's tired voice wheezed from the other end of the phone._

_"Yes Hotch, I know what time it is, but I need you to get the team down here to the opera house as soon as possible, there's been a murder, it's The Watcher. Hotch, he's escalating."_

_"You have my attention Reid, is Adrianna okay?" Hotch demanded any trace of sleep gone from his voice._

_"She's fine, well I take that back, I believe she's suffering from acute psychological shock, and she's currently on the cusp of developing post traumatic shock because," I paused not wanting to say the last part._

_"She's the one who found the body," It was not a question coming from Hotch._

_"Yes, she…Hotch she tripped over him while we were on our way back to her dressing room to grab her bag," I explained. "The deceased was…a friend."_

_"Reid, take care of her, we'll be down shortly," Hotch hung up abruptly after uttering his last command._

_A loud familiar scream made me turn my back towards Adrianna. She was kicking and thrashing violently her head whipping back and forth._

_"Nooooo! No! Noooooooo! Spencer! Spencer!" She screamed. I ran to her grabbing her wrists trying to restrain her as she fought._

_"Sweetheart, sssh, it's me. It's Spencer, I'm here, everything's okay, it's alright," I cooed. Adrianna fought for a few more minutes before she finally awoke from her attack._

_"Spencer," She cried her voice thick with tears._

_"Sssh, Adrianna my saccharine beautiful seraph, hush now," I whispered hugging her tightly to me. Paramedics and more police officers began swarming adding to the conglomerate of men that were already taking up space a considerable amount of space in the large theatre room._

_"Excuse me, my name is Joe Schnaps, and I'm a paramedic, does she need assistance?" The paramedic asked solemnly._

_"Yes, I believe she is suffering from psychological shock," I explained for what felt like the umpteenth time this evening. "Adrianna, will you go with the nice man and have him make sure you are okay?" I spoke as softly as if I'd have been talking to a child. In answer to my question Adrianna clung tighter to my wiry frame. I tried to pry her hands loose from my waist._

_"Adrianna I need you to listen to me, you are so very brave, but I need you to do me this favor, I need you to go with Joe here, so he can make sure you're okay, please? Can you do it for me?" I pleaded. She loosened her grip on my waist a little._

_"Thata girl, my name is Joe, can you tell me what you're name is sweetheart?" Joe asked as he took a hold of her hand and guided her towards a stretcher._

_"Aa-a-Adrianna," She was still turned towards me, but she was allowing the paramedic to guide her to the stretcher. I watched nervously as he examined her. When I was sure she was okay I walked back toward the narrow corridor to catch up with the investigation._

_"Who the hell is 'The Watcher'? A serial?" I caught the last sentence of the Inspector's comments as I walked into the crime scene._

_"A stalker, escalating to murder, I believe," I informed her._

_"What do you mean? Isn't that a pretty big leap, stalking to murder?" The Inspector inquired._

_"What is the cause of death?" I asked the crime scene investigator who was currently bent down examining the body._

_"The fatal wound was a knife between the third and rib here," He said indicating the area around the body that was oozing with blood, "However; there were many more stab wounds all over the victim's body. We'll know more when we get this guy back to be autopsied." The crime scene tech said._

_"Ahem, I asked you a question Doctor," The Inspector said as she tapped her foot on the pavement loudly._

_"Oh yes, sorry, I believe our Unsub who calls himself 'The Watcher' is a stalker, for the simple fact that he's been stalking Adrianna Selke for the last week or so, he leaves threatening messages in her dressing room, by somehow breaking in," I explained. The Inspector furrowed her brow in disbelief._

_"Adrianna Selke, the famous opera singer?" She inquired her features twisting in confusion._

_"Yes, that was her you met a little while ago," I informed absent mindedly as I placed my hands inside a pair of latex rubber gloves. I stepped around the body and walked a few steps down the hall; I had a hunch about something…_

_"Ahhhh, well, why would this Perpetrator want to attack her?" The Inspector inquired following me._

_"Of that I am not quite sure, he seems to have fallen into some sort of delusion that he and her are involved in some way, and I do not believe that this was a major escalation, I believe he's already killed numerous people," I explained as I examined the door to Adrianna's dressing room. I opened the heavy door and walked into the room pulling open the left drawer of her vanity._

_"Why do you think that?" She inquired._

_"Because of these," I pulled out a thick stack of pictures. They were exactly where Adrianna had described. Tucked away from sight in the drawer where she had put all of The Watcher's paraphernalia. I handed the grisly pictures to the Inspector._

_"Oh my…Will, get in here, we're gonna need to bag these," She shouted over her shoulder to another uniform. I continued my examination of the contents in her drawer. I found several of the letters each one of them addressed to Adrianna. I looked around the room for anything that the Unsub might have left behind. There has to be something, her door was unlocked, Adrianna never leaves her door unlocked, and judging by the overflowing trashcan, the janitorial staff hasn't been in here tonight. I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I continued to scrutinize the room. Flowers adorned every corner, giving the room a heavenly smell. Lilacs, lilies, petunias, plenty of roses, and daises, filled every crevice. All from adoring fans, I assumed. Most of the plants were wilted and dieing, clearly meaning they had been there for a substantial period of time._

_I was doing my inspection of the room when suddenly a thought struck me: This was personal for the Unsub, his kill was for Adrianna, and he would want her to know that. I looked around the room until I spotted an overflowing bundle of blood red roses, tied around the bouquet was a black silk ribbon. The roses rested on the top of the dresser, where only hours before nothing had._

_"Of course, why hadn't I noticed them before?" I muttered walking over to the dresser._

_What are you doing?" Inspector Curwood asked._

_"These weren't here earlier, meaning, the Unsub left these for Adrianna," I explained, I lifted the bouquet up half expecting an envelope or some hidden message to be underneath._

_"No, no that would be too easy," I muttered to myself setting the bouquet back down._

_"Wait a second, how do you know that these weren't here earlier, I mean come on have you seen this room Doc, it's covered with floral decorations," Inspector Curwood gestured impatiently around the room._

_"Inspector, I have a perfect memory, and I'm telling you these are from him," I snapped._

_"Of course," I crossed the room back over to the vanity where Adrianna's large purse rested. I began to rummage through it throwing objects out as needed. I lifted a large envelope out from one of the front pockets of the bag. The envelope was a light cream color and it was not addressed to any particular person it simply said 'from Eric.'_

_"The Unsub had to have left something, and he wanted to make sure that only Adrianna would be the one to find it, he left it under a different name and used slightly different hand writing in order to disguise it," I opened the letter up hurriedly._

_Dear Christine Daae,_

_Sweet Christine do you like my gift? I did that, I did that for you! For us! That pathetic guard was no match for me. I slew him easily while he gagged for breath, it was much fun Christine! Now he will be our immortal servant for eternity! I was at your home the night before last. You look so beautiful when you sleep in that silk nightgown. So pure, so angelic…Pale pink truly is your color you know. Speaking of color do you like the roses my sweet? After singing as remarkably as you did earlier Christine you deserve all the roses in the world._

_However; I must say that I am growing increasingly unhappier still when I think of that scrawny **DOG** you've been hanging associating yourself with. My lovely, you know what they say: LIE WITH DOGS AND GET **FLEAS**. I saw you in his arms, and I do not like it Christine. Do not like it. I will not tolerate this Christine. You are mine. You sing for me. You love only me. No other shall have you, never! Remember Christine…**THERE.** **ARE. RULES**. Even you are not above punishment._

_Forever Watching,_

_Eric_

_I set the letter down, disbelief clouding my eyes. This was turning into a nightmare, literally. This letter stirred up past memories of an Unsub who called himself the "Fisher King," it was also this Unsub who had shot Elle Greenaway in her home and wrote RULES in her own blood on her wall. This could not be happening, I closed my eyes trying to push out the swell of memories._

_"What is it, what's the matter?" The Inspector asked me alarm clearly defined in her voice. I was about to answer when my cell phone rang._

_"Well at least the Perp gave us his name," The detective said handing me the envelope._

_"That's not his real identity," I replied, from somewhere deep in my pocket my phone began to vibrate._

_"Hello?" I inquired into the receiver._

_"Hey Boy Wonder, it's me Morgan, where are you?" Morgan's voice was filled with concern._

_"I'm backstage, in the long corridor, at Adrianna's dressing room, you have to come now," I licked my dry lips._

_"Is Adrianna okay? I just saw her with the paramedics," Morgan asked._

_"She's going through psychological shock, she was the one who found…him," My voice lingered on the last word. There was a hushed silence from Morgan._

_"Geez, well I couldn't help it, Garcia got the text message about the opera house and she wouldn't take no for an answer, she's with Adrianna now trying to calm her down," Morgan explained. I could almost physically see the frown in his voice._

_"Okay, just get the team and hurry down here," I pressed the 'end' button on my phone cutting off our conversation._

_"Let me see that," The Inspector took the letter from my hand and began reading it to herself her features morphing into shock and horror. "Is there any truth to this at all Dr Reid?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes, in the letter it is me who the Unsub is referring to, all of those minute details about her nightgown and everything are very much correct," I said gravely._

_"Reid, are you alright?" Hotch's deep voice came up from right beside me. I looked at him as if I was for the first time just seeing him. Hotch looked haggard, weary, it was the first time I had actually seen bags under his eyes from all his restless nights._

_"Yes Hotch, I'm fine," I replied. Hotch shook the Inspector's hand as they exchanged pleasantries._

_"What've you got?" Rossi asked coming up from beside him. Inspector Curwood handed him the letter delicately._

_"I'm assuming that the "scrawny dog" is you Reid?" Rossi said his eyes scanning the page. I shook my head._

_"If you look closely it appears the Unsub is in a severe state of agitation, in comparison with the other letters that is. His sanity is dwindling, you can see in some places where he wrote so furiously he actually poked holes in the paper," I replied pointing to the areas with my latex gloved hand. Rossi nodded._

_"There are rules?" Hotch inquired quoting the letter._

_"Yes, in a previous letter he apparently stated them while also threatening my life," I explained. Now Rossi and Hotch looked more than concerned._

_"Reid, this is serious, if all of these details from her life are correct as I assume they are; this could mean some serious trouble. This Unsub is dangerous and not to be taken lightly," said Hotch his eyes narrowing into thinner slits._

_"I know this Hotch, he feels no remorse, he apparently thinks that all of the people he's killed are going to be his eternal servants," I replied._

_"People?" Rossi asked._

_"Yes, I believe this Unsub has killed before" I replied._

_"Why is that?" Rossi quipped._

_"Because this kill was to quick and effective, he stabbed the armed guard right in between the softest spot in the rib cage, the quickest way to the heart. Also, Adrianna discovered these taped to her dressing room walls along with one of the letters earlier today after her rehearsal," I handed him the evidence bag that contained all of the grotesque photos. Carefully Hotch and Rossi took the photos out and examined them._

_"We would like to highly suggest that you allow us to aid you in this investigation," Hotch said to the Inspector. She narrowed her eyes at him._

_"I don't take lightly to commands sir, I'll have to talk to the Chief and ask for his permission on the matter," Inspector Curwood said crossing her eyes._

_"That is all fine, but if all of these are legitimate kills as we suspect they are I do not think you will be able to handle this investigation by yourself," Hotch explained._

_"Are you calling me incompetent?" She snarled._

_"No I am merely saying that the D.C. area has enough crime to handle, and with this new turn of events I don't think you can afford to take twelve to fifteen officers off of their patrol duty," Hotch stared back at her as if challenging her to object to his statement._

_"Well, I'll still have to talk to the Chief," Inspector Curwood tossed her long French braided hair behind her back before stomping out of the dressing room._

_"What now?" I asked._

_"Now we wait, Derek is processing the crime scene with Prentiss; JJ is trying to keep the press at bay, and Garcia is with Adrianna which is also where I highly suggest you should be," Hotch said crossing his arms. "I know you're worried."_

_"I am Hotch, he's been watching her, for a long time most likely before I even came into the picture, I believe my presence has agitated him, you see his sanity is dwindling, he refers to her as "Christine" her character from The Phantom of the Opera, and to himself as "Eric" the "opera ghost." He's losing his sanity and quickly by the looks of it," I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear._

_"I'll work on getting tightened security for Adrianna, as for you Reid, I'm expecting you to carry always," Hotch warned. "Now go take Adrianna home and stay with her for the night."_

"Adrianna, Adrianna, Ade, wake up," I shook her gently; she was trembling all over and moaning horribly in her sleep.

"Oh Spencer, it was so horrible," She threw her arms around my neck and buried her head deep into my chest.

"Sssh, hush Sweetheart, I know, I know. But you're safe now, with me," I smoothed her hair trying to convince not only her, but myself of the last statement. I cast my blood shot brown eyes over to the digital alarm clock on her night stand, the time flashed at me in glaring red lettering. _It's six a.m.?_ I must have dozed off for a while. I rubbed my tired eyes, a semi smile planted on my lips. I brushed one of Adrianna's curls from her face, finally she was asleep again.

"Well that makes one of us," I yawned. I slouched down in the bed placing my head against the airy feather pillow. I had a stiff pain shooting through my neck from where I had fallen asleep on the head board, with time the aching subsided and I was finally able to sleep. Or come as close to sleep as I could. Vivid nightmares danced before my eyes, plaguing my dreams, and haunting my mind.

* * *

"As I was walking up the stairs,  
I met a man who wasn't there.  
He wasn't there again today,  
dear God I wish he'd go away!"  
--Author Unknown

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys, I hope you loved reading this. I really worked hard on this update. Rewriting and changing it, and editing and what not. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you have NO idea how much I appreciate it ya'll keep me going, and thank to all who favorited/put me on their alert list. That just encourages me to write more ! I might have another update up as early as Wednesday.(: Thanks I hope you enjoyed it! _


	6. Chapter 6

If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. ~Claudia Ghandi

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed. Jumping up in a panic I looked around for Adrianna. _Stupid stupid stupid Reid, you should have noticed her get up._ I mentally scolded myself. _Or perhaps she was… _Grabbing my gun I sprinted out of the bedroom my socks making me slide around on the wood floor. "Adrianna?" I called out into each room, gun ready in my hand. No answer, again I nervously called out her name. This house was just too large for one person. I checked each room upstairs, all five of them. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms before creeping silently down the stairs. "Adrianna?" I called out softly. _Damn it!_ I mentally cursed. I hadn't wanted to take her back to this house. The Unsub knew where she lived, but last night had been so hectic and I had been so worried about Adrianna that I hadn't wanted to drive the extra 45 minutes back to where I lived. I just wanted to get her into bed.

I made my way past the dinning room and into the kitchen, still no sign of her. I forgot about the one step that leads to the living room, so naturally I tripped sprawling on my back. "Nice move Spence," I scolded. I lie there for a minute, thinking that I was hearing something. I could hear a muffled…singing in the distance? I stood up, grabbing my gun again just in case, and proceeded into the library, and then through the library into the "parlor" room, which was essentially a second living room, only oriental. The sliding glass door was open and the blinds were blowing in the wind. Now I could really hear her belting out a song. It was so beautiful; I lowered my gun and listened to her beautiful voice.

"_Think of me…  
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me  
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try_," Her voice was like silk as she moved over the notes, her vibrato carrying her music out to the deep depths of the cold morning.

"_When you find,  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back,  
and be free  
if you ever find a moment_,  
_spare a thought for me_," She continued on to the second verse.

I leaned heavily against the wall holstering my gun. Relief flooded over me, I was so afraid that Adrianna would be changed by this event, morphed into some unrecognizable person. I walked over to a chair and pulled a green blanket off, it was freezing out there. I walked out onto the porch, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, placing my hands around her waist drawing her close. She stopped singing as she turned her head back towards me.

"No please, don't stop," I pleaded as I rested my head on her back. She obliged, continuing on. Listening to her sing transformed me into myself as a small child again, when my mother used to read to me. She finished the end of the song and then turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't think I had anymore tears left," She laughed slightly.

"Come here you goof," I pulled her close to me.

"I'm going to ruin your shirt," She said.

"Eh, I didn't really like this one anyway," I replied. She laughed, pulling away from me with a smile on her face. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Now _there's_ my girl." Adrianna laughed some more, tears still trickling out of her eyes.

"C'mon I'll make breakfast," Adrianna said steering me towards the kitchen.

"Adrianna Selke, I do not believe so, you went through a severe psychological trauma, you need to go back upstairs and rest," I chided.

"Sit in my room and starve? I do not think so you man, besides you're already skin enough as it is, if you skip a meal you'll disappear!" She teased back.

"Look who's talking," I muttered. She was even slighter than I was. She poked me in the stomach.

"Not funny," She said narrowing her eyes a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You're right, you win, now go back to bed for me please?" I begged.

"And let you cook? C'mon Spence you'll probably end up poisoning us," Adrianna protested.

"Oh ye of little faith, I've fended for myself for the last fifteen years, I'm sure I can manage," I teased.

"Stop quoting scripture Spencer and let me cook," She moved to go grab a frying pan.

"Adrianna if I have to I will carry you back up the stairs and put you to bed myself," I said seizing her waist. A loud snort emanated from her throat. "Fine have it your way," I said bending down. I grabbed Adrianna up into my arms and walked out of the kitchen.

"Spencer! Spencer! Put me down this instant! I'll call your boss ad tell him you're being abusive to your girlfriend! Spencer! Don't make me call Derek, or better yet Garcia! She'll beat you to within an inch of your life!" Adrianna screamed as she pounded on my chest. I laughed setting her down at the foot of the stairs.

"Now will you go back to bed?" I pleaded. Adrianna groaned loudly, but obliged my request although she was not quiet about it. She stomped all the way up the stairs muttering unintelligible threats as she went. I wiped my hands on my shirt. "Now what?" I questioned myself. I walked back into the kitchen and took out a large skillet. "I..uh, hmm?" I pressed my lips into a tight line not really knowing what to do next. _Oh yes, eggs, of course!_ I went to the refrigerator pulling out the carton of eggs. _Hmm, what else? Oh yes, these too_. I grabbed some bacon as well, shutting the door.

"I will make her French toast, with bacon!" I proclaimed rolling up my sleeves. From above me I could hear the sound of a bath being drawn. "Well, as long as she's doing _something_ restful," I muttered. I set to work gathering the miscellaneous things I would need to prepare breakfast. I was just starting to whisk the eggs when the phone began to ring. I tried to reach over to grab the cordless phone from the wall, but in my haste I accidentally knocked over the bag of sugar I had been using to season the toast with. The sugar spewed from the bag, going all over the floor and counter. I cursed loudly setting the eggs down on the edge of the counter as I picked up the phone.

"Selke residence," I said. There was harsh breathing on the other end of the phone, followed by a 'click' as the other person hung up on the other line. I hung the phone up slowly. Forgetting about the sugar mess I went to each window and door in the house making sure they were all locked and that the security system was turned on. I walked into Adrianna's bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?" I asked.

"Yes, just oh what was it, _resting_," She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. I laughed despite myself.

Once I was back in the kitchen I proceeded to clean up the mass sugar mess. When that mess was taken care of I stood straight up…obviously forgetting that I had set a bowl full of eggs on the very _edge_ of the counter. I knocked the egg mixture over with my back. It splattered all over everything, me included. "Are you kidding me?" I huffed. I grabbed another wash cloth from the drawer and then cleaned up _that _mess. When the dirty deed was done, I started again this time being very careful of where I put things.

Twelve eggs, four tablespoons sugar, and six pieces of semi-charred bread later, I was finally done. The bacon was slightly more than a little burnt, but it made the French toast pale in comparison; literally. I tossed three pieces of the toast onto a plate for Adrianna and three onto my plate along with a heap of bacon for each of us. "Something's missing…it needs some…color?" I said. I dug around in the refrigerator until I found a Tupperware container of mixed fruits. I scooped some strawberries, blue berries, and kiwi onto the plates. "There, now it's perfect!" I laughed loudly. Peering into one of the cupboards I found a large tray, I loaded the plates onto it along with two glasses of orange juice, and then I walked very _carefully_ up the stairs.

"Aww, Spencer, you oddball, let me help you with that," Adrianna exclaimed jumping out of bed to help him with the wobbling trey.

"Adrianna Scott Selke, don't you dare get up," I commanded. Adrianna smiled, but sat back down.

"Okay Spence, I won't hurt your silly man pride, but when that trey goes toppling all over you, I'll be the first one laughing," She said crossing her arms.

"I do believe that since we're the only two here you will be the _only_ one laughing," I chided. "Now don't worry, I have cat like reflexes," I added cheekily.

"C'mere and kiss me you goof," Adrianna said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling me closer to her. I was at once hit by her intoxicating smell, lilies of the valley, and something else…vanilla perhaps? Our lips met each others in a delicate kiss.

"Now _you_, sit tight and enjoy my wonderfully prepared breakfast," I said tucking the covers in around her small frame. She picked up a piece of charred bacon an unsure look on her face.

"Haha, Spencer how did you know I loved crispy bacon?" She said with a nervous grin. I could tell she was fibbing to make me feel better, but in all fairness she was dating an F.B.I. agent, _not_ a chef.

"Spencer…this isn't really too bad, I actually love it. The fruit was a nice touch," Adrianna said eating in earnest now. I chuckled. Sometimes it was such a relief to know that she was so happy to please. The most miniscule things entertained her for hours; it was a quality that I admired in her.

"Spencer…you're staring at me," Adrianna said around a mouthful of French toast.

"Well if you don't like it then maybe you should stop being so beautiful," I said taking a bite out of my breakfast. I took pleasure watching as Adrianna's face flushed a ripe tomato color. For someone who was always in the limelight, she sure did get embarrassed easily.

"What's your favorite color?" Adrianna asked a strawberry dangling partially out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" I inquired. That was way beyond random.

"You heard me," She replied back cheekily.

"Well, I uh…green?" I replied. Where was this going? "Why?" I asked warily.

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious," She licked the syrup off her fork. I rolled my eyes.

"In your words you are a 'goof'." I said using air quotations.

"Yeah but you liiiiiiiiiiiike it," She sang back at me. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Now I have a question for you" I stated. Adrianna set her fork down on her cleaned plate, her full attention cast on me.

"Shoot," She said. If I had not heard that expression from Garcia so many times, I would not have had even the slightest idea of what she had meant. Sometimes I felt so much older than my time…

"What made you become an opera singer?" I asked.

"I don't know, singing was always something I gravitated toward. My grandmother was the one who took me to my first opera lesson back when I was eight or nine. By the time I was twelve I had already been signed. It was just like…magic," She said being completely serious for the first time.

"You were signed?" I questioned.

"Yes, I got my first gig at twelve by the time I was fifteen I was signed with a professional touring opera house, I've currently been to most of Europe and Asia, along with every city in the United States, and all by the age of twenty. After my Nana fell sick, I decided to stay here in the States, I signed with the D.C. Opera House, and I've never looked back," Adrianna finished with a sigh.

"Do you miss it?" I asked taking my final bite of breakfast.

"Miss what?" She asked.

"The traveling," I replied.

"Oh of course, nothing compares to seeing Italy in the fall," She paused thinking looking a little unsure of her self, "well…_almost_ nothing that is." I could see fire leaping into her cheeks as she peeked up at me through her dark eyelashes. She reached out to stroke my cheek with the back of her hand. "Come on Spencer, you need some fun," Adrianna leapt off the bed and went digging for something in her uppermost top drawer. I looked at her completely baffled. She pulled something small and tie dyed out and then skipped merrily towards her bathroom.

Adrianna emerged seconds later wearing a string bikini. It was orange with splotches of yellow tie dye around the top and bottoms. I was trying to hard not to stare…

"Oh you can't be serious, Adrianna," I looked at her blankly.

"Oh but Spencer I am," She mocked skipping out of the room.

"Wait! Adrianna!" I hollered, chasing after her. I could hear her quick footsteps running across the house. By the time I ran after her, she was already mid flight on her way into the pool. I recoiled as pelts of water hit me.

"Adrianna, come on, please sweet heart, this isn't safe."

"Oh please, Spencer, live a little," Adrianna rolled her eyes. Those words resonated in my mind. _Live a little_. Those were the same words Lila Archer had said to him ironically enough in this same spot, well maybe not the _exact_ spot, but the same setting.

"Come on Spencer," Adrianna made an attempt at the classic "puppy" dog look. I shut my eyes; took my gun off from my waist, and did the one thing I would have never done. I jumped into the pool. Water rushed into my ears, I exhaled through my nose blowing clear bubbles. I surfaced pushing my long hair from my eyes.

"Haha, there you go Spence, I _knew_ you could do it. Aww, I'm so proud of my little bean pole," Adrianna mused my hair.

"Hey now, 'bean pole'"? I questioned.

"Well, I don't know, you are as skinny as a rail," She explained poking me in my abdomen. I winced.

"I am not," I argued. My argument was met with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh _puh-leeease_ Spencer, if you lost any weight you'd disappear," She wrapped her arms and legs around my skinny body, bringing her face closer to mine. "But don't you worry, I don't go for the macho man type," Her lips lingered closer to mine.

"Is that so?" I questioned as my back pushed up against the wall.

"Yeah," She brought her lips down on mine. Electricity tingled throughout my spine as we passionately kissed. I nipped the bottom of her lip, she opened her mouth. Unsure of myself I stuck my tongue in her mouth; I was immediately greeted by her own. A struggle for dominance ensued, she eventually one. I tangled my hands in her hair; a small moan of glee escaped her lips as she pushed away from me. I hadn't noticed until then how hard we were both breathing.

"Now _that_ is a little thing I call awesome, Mr. Spontaneity," She said slipping under the water. I watched her float towards the bottom carelessly. Her hair pulsed with the gentle waves around her head taking on a life of its own. She looked so timeless. It was positively breathtaking. Slowly she came back to the surface. I wrapped my arms around her; I was mulling a question around in my mind.

"What's the matter Spence? Something on your mind?" She asked.

"I-well, it's just…how did you know that?" I asked confused.

"Come on Spencer, I can read you like a book," She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey now, no profiling the profiler," I joked. Adrianna laughed heartily with me.

"Okay, but seriously what is it?" She asked her eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I know, this may seem a little rash, but do you think you could maybe consider staying with me for a while? Just until we catch this Unsub?" I could see the reluctance forming in her eyes.

"Spencer…I have to work, _you_ have to work. We both have lives, and I'll be damned if I let this psychopath come in between us and our lives," Adrianna protested.

"I know that, but sweet heart, he knows things about you. About your life, certain details that he would only know _if_ he had been here himself," I explained. I could see the gooseflesh forming on her arms.

"Spencer, I understand, and as creeped out as I am the answer is still a vehement no. Look, I'll call Cedric _and_ his brother Demetrius, I'll have them _both_ watch the house. In shifts, if that's what it takes, but Spencer, I'm not letting this psycho ruin our lives," She reasoned. I rolled my eyes, I could see that it was no use trying to get her to change her mind…well at least for now.

"Alright" I grumbled.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me." Adrianna whispered.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I know, I know! I am sooo sorry. The fact that this has taken me so long to post up here is ridiculous. I have just had such a crazy couple of weeks, what with finals and all. Promise it won't happen again! Now that I'm on summer break, I have nearly all the time in the world to write.(: Yay! Well as always, I appreciate your feedback, so please comment. Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

"Yesterday, upon the stair,  
I met a man who wasn't there  
He wasn't there again today  
I wish, I wish he'd go away..." -_The Psycho-ed _Hughes Mearns

* * *

Adrianna tapped her pencil restlessly on her desk. _Writer's block…again_. She exhaled loudly, and tossed her lengthy hair over her shoulder. She had been writing new musical compositions since Spencer had left nearly four hours ago. So far all she had completed was a partial piece. Adrianna hummed the lines out loud, they sounded good, even with no lyrics attached. She stared down at the pages blankly for a few more moments before setting her pencil down, and scooting away from the desk.

"I need a brain break," Adrianna sighed. She checked the clock; it was nearly eleven thirty, what time did the B.A.U. take lunch usually? Adrianna thought it was about noon. Adrianna pulled a neon pink post-it note from her tack board; hesitantly she picked up the phone.

"Spencer's on a case, but I bet Garcia's in," Adrianna tapped her foot impatiently as she waited to be patched through to Garcia.

"You've reached Penelope Garcia, how may I help you?" Garcia's rich voice filled her ear. Adrianna was taken aback by the lack of creativity in Garcia's greeting.

"Why hello my dear Goddess, that's what Derek calls you right?" Adrianna greeted; her voice rich with hidden implications. Adrianna shook it off, maybe she was just having an off day. She could drill all the details out of her over lunch.

"Oh why if it isn't my favorite mortal Adrianna Selke," Garcia announced clearly caught off guard.

"Yes it is, and I have a very important proposition for you, are you ready?" Adrianna prompted.

"I am.'

"Okay, how about we do lunch? I'm in massive need of a brain break, and I'm sure your office is becoming pretty darn small to you at this point in the day," Adrianna could hear Garcia laugh into the receiver.

"Okay, sounds like a plan my man, er…woman. Oh wait, Reid's calling, hold on a moment," Garcia laughed shakily before putting Adrianna on hold. _Okay, that settles it something is seriously wrong with Garcia. She's not her Sparkly self…I hope her and Kevin are okay…_Adrianna got up from her desk, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door towards her car, cell phone still cradled in between her should and ear.

"Hey..uh..Adrianna," Garcia's voice sounded even more muted and depressed than before.

"What is it?" Adrianna's heart sank. "Is Spencer okay?" Adrianna nearly half screamed into the phone. She could hear Garcia taking a deep breath.

"No Spencer is fine, I'm just having an off day, me and Kevin are fighting, sorry to worry you sugar bean," Garcia said a smile coming through her voice. Ease flooded through Adrianna.

"Aw, sugar booger, I'll be there in thirty or so minutes, you take lunch at noon?" Adrianna questioned the fair haired maiden.

"You are correct my love," Garcia sang back.

"Alright, be thinking of where you want to go, my treat."

"Adrianna I can't let you do that," Garcia argued.

"You can and you absolutely will darling," Adrianna said trying to fake a snobby French accent. Her failed attempt earned a loud string of chuckles from Garcia.

"We'll see, now I gotta go, some of us have _actual_ work to do," Garcia taunted.

"Hey now, I resent that," Adrianna protested giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, you do work oh-so hard," Garcia teased.

"Bye Penelope," Adrianna laughed.

"See ya, Garcia out," Immediately the call was disconnected.

Adrianna tightened her grip on the steering wheel her eyes dead set on the road a head of her.

"Music…I need music," She fiddled with the dials on her car radio. Soon the sweet sounds of _The Riddle_ by Five For Fighting filled her car. Adrianna sang along as she accelerated. Nearly thirty minutes later Adrianna's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie, it's me Garcia, where are you?" Garcia's friendly voice asked.

"Uhm, I'm pulling into Dale City."

"Absolutely perfect, want to meet me at Olive Garden? I'm in the mood for Italian," Garcia whispered all chipper carelessness gone from her voice.

"Oh, alrighty, I'll see you in fifteen," Adrianna exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. _Huh, what's up with Garcia today? I wonder…It could be about the case…could it? _Adrianna nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously, she didn't want to call Spencer while he was at work, but she _desperately _needed to hear his voice. Finally making up her mind she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number. _Come on…pick up…pick up…_

"Dr. Spencer Reid," A familiar voice echoed into Adrianna's ear. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Spencer, I was getting so worried," Adrianna sighed again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked seriously my eyes narrowing. I stepped away from Derek, so I could have some privacy while I talked.

"Oh it's nothing. Garcia just sounded strange over the phone and I thought that…it's really nothing, I'm so sorry to bother you," Adrianna stammered apologetically.

"It's totally okay, I appreciate the concern, and I don't know when we'll be home. This case is pretty serious," my sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit, "I can't tell you any specific details though," I replied.

"Of course, well I'm at Olive Garden, I'm meeting Garcia here for lunch, and I'll let you get back to work. Keeping the world safe is an important task," Adrianna smiled.

"Alright, thank you for calling, I love hearing your voice," I said smiling as well. _I hope it's not the last time…_I silently added.

"No problem kiddo."

"Adrianna we're in our twenties, I don't think it's appropriate for you to refer to me as 'kiddo' anymore."

"Ha, says you," Adrianna snorted loudly.

"Alright sweetheart whatever you say. I have to go; I'll talk to you soon," I quickly hung up the phone. Adrianna stared glumly at the steering wheel. A quick rap on her window brought her out of her daze.

"How'd you know it was me?" Adrianna asked stepping out of her car to greet Garica.

"Well, you're the only person in the entire _world_ who drives a brand new Lexus, in ass kicking cherry red," Garcia swept Adrianna into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey now, don't diss on Chery, she was a top safety pick," Adrianna chuckled as she hugged her beloved friend back.

"Shall we dine?" Garcia asked offering her arm to Adrianna.

"Of course my dear," Adrianna and the fair haired technical analyst skipped arm in arm across the parking lot drawing more than a few stares. A few minutes later the girls were seated in a secluded booth by the window.

"Okay GarGar, spill," Adrianna stirred her drink with her straw slowly.

"I uh, don't know what you mean," Garcia blanched.

"I'm most certain that you do my dear, look your brow is sweating," Adrianna pointed out.

"It's just the…case, I'm sorry I can't speak: confidentiality," Garcia looked down quickly at her own drink.

"Uh huh, well I was just curious…didn't know if something was going on between you and Kevin," Adrianna gnawed on the end of a breadstick.

"No I'm fine, really," Garcia stammered.

"Uh huh, I _really_ think you're feeding me a load of crap there Garcia," Adrianna looked at Garcia. The blonde haired wonder stared back with a blank expression.

"Hello ladies, my name is Paul and I'll be taking care of you today. Are you ready to order?" The waiter said appearing suddenly. _Saved by the bell…sort of…_Adrianna thought. Garcia made an audible sigh of relief.

"I would like the zuppa soup please," Garcia asked.

"And I will have the chicken Alfredo," Adrianna handed her menu to Paul.

"Alrighty, well I won't make you talk about it if you're not comfortable or allowed or what not, sooooo in other news what are your plans for this weekend? I was thinking about having everyone over for dinner at my house," Adrianna sighed loudly.

"Oh yeah that sounds really great," Garcia said feigning enthusiasm.

"Yeah if you all can get the case figured out in time that is, but this case is local right?"

"You are most correct, it is in fact local" Garcia said. Adrianna sipped her drink slowly pondering. An uneasy silence lapsed over the table.

"So uh, what are your plans for today?" Garcia asked breaking the silence after what felt like hours.

"Oh I don't know, the book store maybe the park, I'm not quite sure."

"No! No you can't go to the park! Don't go there!" Garcia stood up slamming her fists on the table.

"Garcia what's the matter with you?" Adrianna reached across the table to grab her friend's hand which was trembling slightly.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry, I can't say more, just don't go please," Garcia's voice shook.

"Alright I won't go I promise," Adrianna tried to sooth her manic friend. Adrianna tried to steer the conversation to a more pleasant topic. The pair chatted aimlessly about books, movies they wanted to see, and future plans for the weekend. Within no time their meals had arrived.

"So, what's the skinny on your stalker?" Garcia said speaking around a mouth full of soup.

"I don't know, investigation is still pending. I try to stay out of it as much as humanly possible. I've been _so_ incredibly busy with the opera house, they've been having me compose some of the pieces for them," Adrianna slurped up a long noodle.

"Really Ade? That's so awesome. Which opera are you performing?" For the first time that afternoon Garcia's eyes lit up with genuine excitement.

"Well the opera house is trying to redo a spin off on a classic. It's called _Faust_"  
Adrianna exclaimed.

"Hmm, why does that sound so familiar?" Garcia tilted her head to the side.

"It's widely renowned, very old contemporary piece, you've probably studied it when you were in high school."

"Ah, yes, the golden days of my youth," Garcia's eyes misted over with memories. Adrianna laughed, inhaling her drink causing her to nearly choke.

"You goof," Garcia handed Adrianna a napkin.

"Pfft, like you should talk Blondie."

"Ugg, I gotta get goin," Garcia checked her watch.

"Alright, I'll go pay, can you put mine in a to-go box pour moi?" Adrianna leapt up out of her seat, purse in tow.

"Of course lover," Garcia said flagging a waiter.

The clever twosome said their goodbyes outside in the parking lot quickly, Garcia muttering about how if she was late there would be "hell to pay" and something about her also being skinned alive. Adrianna buckled herself into her Lexus and sighed. She felt so much fear and worry for Spencer, this was really putting her in an awkward spot with her music. She had wanted the tone of her pieces to be overall light and fluffy, well at least for the piece she was writing. _Faust_ overall was not a optimistic work, but she had wanted to show the audience the adoration and love the main character had for his girlfriend, thus the lightness in the music. However; with the mood she was in at the moment Adrianna found herself not caring in the slightest if the music was opaque and full of dismal gloom.

Actually, she decided, that that was _exactly_ what her piece was missing. It wasn't _real_ enough. She eased her car onto the highway, driving quickly while she chewed on her thumb nail. In her mind she was mulling over the multitude of possibilities. Sheer creative genius had struck her in the last few moments and she now was filled with an eagerness to get home.

Nearly thirty minutes home Adrianna was easing her car into her garage. Almost immediately she noticed a kind of awkward stillness in the air, it was so supernatural it made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Adrianna tightened the grip on her keys, which contained her miniature can of mace. She couldn't help but to check over her shoulder as she walked up the steps to her door. Adrianna walked into her kitchen, turning on every light that she passed despite the sunshine that spilled in through the windows. She went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, leaning against the island.

A small shattering sound made her jolt violently. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, she could feel her heart accelerate. "Better go check it out…" This always happens in the movies, a dumb blonde goes to investigate a scary noise and ends up getting stabbed. Still…it's not like I can just run away from my own house. Adrianna chewed her bottom lip. Maybe that is exactly what I should do…Just go back into town and mosey on around until Spencer gets back. Although Adrianna refused to admit it, she was terrified. More than terrified; completely _petrified_ at very _thought_ of some mystery man stalking her every move. Not to mention he was a murderer…

Adrianna walked up the steps slowly…deliberately. She could hear something rustling up above. Her heart hammered in her chest; it felt as if it was going to burst. She was nearly up the steps when she decided to trust her gut. There was something or some_one_ more appropriately put, in the house with her, and Ade was sure as hell not about ready to meet them. She walked back down the steps keeping her footsteps muted. The rustling continued and then stopped abruptly…Almost as if whoever was upstairs was waiting to hear if she was approaching.

Suppressing a small scream that was building up in the back of her throat Adrianna ran back through the kitchen, grabbed her keys off the island, and ran to the garage door. Once she was safely on the other side of it she locked it, and took the steps two at a time until she was at her car. Her fingers shook as she fumbled repeatedly to put the key into the ignition. Finally once she had the car started and the garage door was open she zipped the car out and into her driveway. Now that she could breathe a slight bit easier, Adrianna sat for a moment in her car gazing at the house. Although she could not be certain, Adrianna could have swore she saw the faint image of a man, with an unknown gleaming object cupped in his hand. She blinked, and in an instant he was gone, the only trace that anyone had ever been there was a swaying curtain…

"Ah!" She allowed herself a small cry. Wasting no more time she zoomed down the winding driveway. Her foot didn't ease up off the accelerator until she saw the city limits of Dale City. Adrianna's mind was made up. She would not go back to her house alone tonight, she would wait for Spencer, staying in a hotel if need be. Adrianna mentally scolded herself; this is what she got for giving her bodyguard the day off. Right when I need him the most too…

* * *

_**A/N: **_Oh holy crap ! I am so sorry that this delay has gotten so out of hand. That will never happen EVER again. I am SO sorry. Please forgive me? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, I am not completely happy with this one...but eh, you win some you loose some. I've actually been working on this chapter for a very long time and I just really wanted to be done with it! Haha, hope you enjoyed it. The part at the end was actually giving me chills as I was writing it, because I was alone in my house and I kept hearing strange thumps. Spooky indeed. Well anyway give me a holler and let me know what you think. I appreciate IMMENSELY all the reviewers and the people who like/fave a story, it gives me more passion to continue. Rya13 (sp?) Actually is the reason why I even finished this update. Thank you so much for favorite-ing me! (:


	8. Chapter 8

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe once said, "If you start to think about your physical or moral condition, you usually find that you are **sick**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I'm going to loose her…That was my first coherent thought as I watched the flurry of doctors and nurses whirl around me, stuffing tubes up my nose, in my arm, and down my throat. I didn't have time to finish my second thought before I started to convulse. I could hear doctor's screaming around me as they transferred me from the gurney I had originally came to the hospital in, to a fresh hospital bed. It's hard…to breathe…My chest tightened; my heart which had been beating to rapidly for my health to begin with, began to beat faster, throbbing with each pulse.

My usually sharp hearing was so dull now; the frenzied shouts of the medical staff were nothing but soft murmurs. I struggled to make out what they were saying, but it was no use. Her face…I needed to see her face. I struggled against the darkness trying, to pull Adrianna's face back into my head as if I were pulling down a blind to keep out the sun. Her smooth pale skin, those big green eyes, lips as red as a rose…But no matter how hard I tried to push her forward into my consciousness she seemed to fall away, until finally I could see her no more. This realization terrified me more than the thought of my own imminent demise. My heart beat feebly one last time before everything began to slip further and further away…

Adrianna rubbed her hands against her arms.

Dang, it sure was cold in here today.

She could barely keep from shivering and the cold leather futon was no help either. How was anyone expected to indulge in Poe's wondrous works when it was seventy below? Usually _The Nook_, one of Adrianna's favorite places, was warm and inviting always smelling of cinnamon and vanilla. However; for some reason today there was a chill in the air. Adrianna glanced around at the other patrons who were reading in peace. Maybe it was just her…After all she still hadn't exactly gotten over the shock of the afternoon, even though she had managed to talk herself into thinking that she had imagined the whole thing.

She had called Spencer right after it had happened, but was met with his voice mail. She hadn't really expected him to answer, but she still had held the faintest of hopes that he would. Adrianna sighed loudly. She had already called the police on her way into town; they had promised they would go to her estate and conduct a thorough search. She had yet to receive word on whether or not they had found anything. Adrianna still hadn't returned to her house, and she didn't plan to.

I could always just crash at Spencer's. With that thought Adrianna's face began to heat up. She chewed her upper lip, well that could be awkward for us.

I'm sure Garcia won't mind and if need be I can always just stay at a hotel…

"I will just take my reading elsewhere," Adrianna groaned, finally being exasperated by the cold. She checked the small leather watch on her wrist. It was nearly five thirty and Adrianna had still yet to hear from Spencer.

Maybe he's back at the office? But if he's not…Oh well, I think they'll understand given the circumstances. I can just wait for him.

She chewed on her lower lip nervously as she brought her purchase to the counter.

"Will that be all for you today?" Janus the kindly old shopkeeper asked. Adrianna nodded her head; taking out her wallet she slipped a thirty into her hand.

"Keep the change," Adrianna said in a rush.

"Oh no, I couldn't dearie, it's nearly an extra twenty three dollars, that's just too much," The elderly woman protested.

"Please Miss DePierre, consider it a donation to my favorite store," Adrianna flashed the woman a wide smile.

"Now, now, you know I've asked you naught but a hundred times to call me Janus," She scolded gently. Adrianna giggled. "Have a nice day Adrianna," she said handing her a brown paper sack.

"You too _Janus_," Adrianna called. Moments later she was buckling herself into the car when an obnoxious ringing pierced the silence. Adrianna grabbed her phone from the passenger seat.

"Hey Garcia, what's happening?" She inquired, smiling genuinely for the first time since lunch.

"Ade, hospital. Get here _now_," A voice called to her from the other end of the phone. It was nearly impossible to make out the words through the low voice that was choked with tears. Her heart dropped into the floorboard, along with the car's accelerator. The engine roared ferociously. "Washington General. Get here."

"What's happened?"

"I can't tell you, but its Spencer…he's real sick," Garcia sobbed into the phone.

Tears pricked Adrianna's eyes emerald eyes. She hung up the phone unable to hear anymore she suddenly felt very ill.

I opened my eyes, fighting against the blackness that was threatening to overwhelm me. I tried vainly to move my head to the left. Pain wracked my body. It would have made me cringe, but I suppressed it, I'm sure that would hurt much more than a mere twitch. I wasn't aware of much accept for the heat coming off of my breath, the wide expanse of pain radiating throughout my body, and someone faintly murmuring "Mmmmmm."

Wait…_what_?

I forced my eyes completely open. The black dots slowly subsided from my vision; I glanced to the right of me to see Derek Morgan sitting in a chair eating.

"Are you eating Jello-O?" I groaned.

"Hey doc, he's back," Morgan smiled warmly.

My attention fully piqued, I fought against the pain to sit up. "Is there anymore?" I croaked.

"Actually…" Morgan stopped short as a certain familiar head poked through the doorway.

"Morgan! I _know_ you aren't eating his Jello-O," The voice snapped. Out of the corner of my eyes I spied my Adrianna. Loose curls were matted and sticking in every direction, eye makeup was smudged around her face; those big green eyes were surrounded with bags. She appeared frazzled, exhausted, and yet…completely _breath taking_.

"I was just you know…checking to see if it was poisonous," Morgan put the now empty cup on the ledge of the window sill laughing uneasily at Adrianna's expression. "You can never be too cautious these days," Morgan expanded. Adrianna was not amused.

"If you _want_ to still be able to reproduce or use _anything_ below the belt you won't touch Spencer's Jell-O. _Do I make myself clear_?" She screeched her voice jumping ten octaves. Quiet laughter burst forth from my lips drawing Adrianna's eyes onto my wiry frame. Tears pricked her eyes instantly.

"Spencer?" Her voice rose higher still.

"It's me, Spencer," I was suddenly reminded of the first time I had called her. I had used the same line and my voice had croaked in the same manner too. She crossed the floor, uncertainty blooming across her features. The ripe orchard smell of her person was intoxicating. "I'm not a pariah," I offered. _Well…actually I guess I kind of am…_

"No it's not that…it's just…" She offered no more words; instead she collapsed onto my lap, deep sobs wracking her body. "I was so afraid I'd loose you," Her voice came out muffled from the blankets. I stroked her hair while trying to reassure her. Morgan made an excuse to leave so we could have our privacy.

"Sweet heart, look at me, please?" I asked. Adrianna obliged, pawing at her eyes. "Adrianna Selke I am not going anywhere. The scourge of the Earth could never tear us apart; my feelings for you are far too great," I wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Spencer!" She threw her arms around my neck pulling me close.

"Oh, okay, sweet heart, ow!"

Adrianna substituted my neck for my hand; she locked her fingers in between mine.

"Are you hungry?" Adrianna inquired. "I brought you some Jell-O," She cooed. My mouth began to salivate. I loved Jell-O, I mean come on, every diet needs a little wiggle room!

"Blueberry?" I croaked. Adrianna nodded turning to the bag that she had brought with her. She pulled forth a Tupperware container filled to the brim with Jell-O cubes.

"I've brought scrumptious contraband!" Adrianna giggled triumphantly.

"Did you know," I began reaching for a piece of gelatin, "that Jell-O was served to immigrants entering Ellis Island as a "Welcome to America" gesture?"

"Did you know that it's Utah's state snack?" Adrianna countered. I nodded helping myself to another piece of her delicious illegal imports.

"More specifically, it is _green_ Jell-O that is the state snack," I added.

"I did not know that. _Green_ Jell-O? What's so special about that?" Adrianna wondered aloud. I actually didn't have an answer to her question.

"Speaking of the color green, you know there actually_ was_ a celery flavored gelatin at one time. Not one of Kraft's finer moments I'd say," Adrianna placed a cube in my mouth.

I made a face, celery Jell-O did not appeal to my pallet. The gentle tolling of a bell interrupted the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry Spencer, hold on one sec," Adrianna flipped open her small silver portable. "Adrianna Selke," Her tone was all business.

"Oh no, Sal, I'm sorry I can't make it into rehearsal tomorrow or for the rest of the week for that matter," Her tone, despite her words, was not apologetic. "No Sal, this doesn't have anything to do with our little Visitor," Adrianna turned away from me her voice dipping a low tone. Anger flared up at the mention of the Unsub.

"Spencer is very sick, and you know I value family before work."

I could feel the tips of my ears turning pink. She considered me family? Something swelled inside my chest, pride? Joy? Love? Could it be a mixture of all of those emotions?

"….No Sal, I know the agency is my family too, but they're in your capable hands, I'm sure you can manage for the next five days just fine without me…Okay, okay, I will _try_ and make it in, but I'm not making any promises, ya hear? And of course, I have my music with me, I will just practice at home, don't worry about it….Okay, I'll tell him, thanks Sal, mm okay bye," Adrianna snapped the phone shut with a lengthy sigh.

"Honestly," She laughed, "managers!" Adrianna rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked my voice low.

"Mean what Spencer?"

"Mean the part about me…" I swallowed hard, "the part about me being part of your family?"

"Of course I did," Adrianna said. Her quick response surprised me.

"Spencer Reid, I care about you so much, you're everything I've ever wanted, the best thing that's ever been mine. Of course we're family," She linked her fingers in between mine. My smile broke wide across my cheeks as that familiar warmth sensation spread throughout my body. Adrianna tilted her face down toward mine; I stared at her cherry lips. We drew closer and closer, I could feel the heat of her sweet breath tickle my lips. So close now…I could almost taste her…

_Pling, pling, pling!_ Adrianna drew back, groaning loudly she whipped out her small portable again. A confused look drew creases in her brow.

"Hello?" She called.

I could faintly hear a male voice on the receiver. I studied Adrianna's features intently, she seemed nervous. Faint pupil dilation alerted my attention; upon further inspection I could faintly begin to see her pores beginning to release small pearls of sweat. My interest was piqued now.

"Okay, I understand, yes I'll tell him," She shifted her eyes nervously to my own. When she caught me looking at her, Adrianna quickly shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Alright, thank you," She hung up the phone her expression pale.

"What's the matter darling?" I asked sitting up a little further.

"Nothing's wrong, you sit down and rest your bones for a while," Adrianna pushed me gently back into my bed. However; my curiosity could not be stifled so easily.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go use the ladies room." Lie. Did she seriously think that she was capable of lying to me? Adrianna released my hand, pulled the cover up to my chin, and retreated out the door. Somehow using all of the strength I could muster I threw the covers off my frail body, and proceeded to follow her. I followed her down the hall, until she went into the waiting room where she began animatedly conversing with Hotch.

"Aaron, I just don't know what to do, the police said they would be over there. I mean he was _there _in my home! I know he was, I could _feel _him Aaron, his eyes," Adrianna shuttered softly. "Officer Daniels said that he had thought the Sheriff _had_ gone out there to investigate, but he hasn't contacted dispatch since he first left. I'm really worried, and I can't tell Spencer he's just got so much to deal with right now, this is too much," Adrianna's hands had begun to shake, I noticed, as she was talking.

"Well I don't think we have too much of a choice not to tell Reid now," Aaron Hotchner said folding his hands across his chest, casting his eyes to me. "What are you doing out of bed Reid?" Hotchner's eyes softened as he caste his glance towards me. Adrianna whipped her head around shock blooming across her features.

"I was worried," I said and just for spite I decided to add, "And she's a terrible liar." Adrianna bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I tried to call you, but you were on call and then when I finally heard from you…well it wasn't you it was Garcia telling me you may be on your death bed. That seemed to take precedent," Adrianna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I stalked back to my hospital room wordlessly.

"Where are you going?" Hotch bellowed after me, I could hear his heavy footfalls and Adrianna's behind me.

"We're going to Adrianna's house to investigate. Now," My tone was livid.

"Spencer, please, you're not well, please, it can wait," Adrianna pleaded. I spun around trying to keep my tone under control.

"Do you really think I give a _damn_ about me?" I snapped. I immediately regretted my tone. Adrianna's eyes filled with tears. "You're important to me," I murmured casting my guilty gaze to the floor.

"And you are equally as important to her Reid, that's why she didn't want to tell you," Hotch chimed in.

"I understand that, but I'm fine. I'm not as frail as I appear, promise," I said easing my shoe on. In all reality I knew I wasn't fine, I was in great pain. The very slightest of movements caused me agony, I'm sure Hotch could tell. I just hoped Adrianna couldn't.

"Let's go," I did not utter another single word until I was buckled into the car with Adrianna sitting next to me. I took her hand in my own; it was like an ice block.

"I'm cold Spencer," Adrianna whispered. I rubbed her hands in between my own, trying to restore their circulation. I pressed them to my lips, bestowing a small kiss upon her knuckles. "Everything will be okay," I said trying to reassure her. The door of the big black SUV slammed shut making Adrianna jump slightly.

"You cold back there?" Morgan hollered from the driver seat. I could see Adrianna nod her head.

"Well you two love birds hang tight, I'll turn on the heat, as soon as the car warms up," Morgan chuckled.

The car ride to Adrianna's estate was a silent one. Adrianna fell asleep mid way through the ride; her head lulled on my shoulder. Even though it caused me great pain I could not bear to move her, she looked so peaceful.

"We're approaching the house Reid," Hotch said glancing back at us from the passenger seat. I narrowed my eyes. I had a feeling, that for some inexplicable reason, we were going to stumble upon some grisly scene. I tightened my arm around Adrianna, there was absolutely no way I would permit her to see any more the macabre. I didn't want her to have any idea of the ghastly things in which man was capable of doing to each other.

_A little too late Dr. Reid_…

The car pulled into the gravel road with a slight bump.

"Are you planning on awaking Sleeping Beauty?" Morgan chuckled.

"No, I think I will let her sleep," I replied brushing her bangs from her face.

"Aw, what? Is Boy Wonder afraid to kiss his woman in front of us?" Morgan teased. I could feel flames leap into my face.

"No! I just want to make sure she's safe away from any harm that could come to her," I shuddered at the very thought of having another repeat like the one we had endured at that tragic night at the opera house.

"Babyin' our Princess? Baby girl ain't gonna like that," Morgan teased as he cut the engine.

"I know, but this is what's best for her," I murmured in a hushed tone. We were now sitting in Adrianna's driveway; a few black and white's tailed a few feet behind us. The local police were now on high alert. The men were more than worried for the safety of their Sheriff, not only had he not reported back to the station, but he also had not returned home to his wife and children once his shift was over. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I took my jacket off and tucked it around Adrianna's petite body.

"Let's go," I opened my door. Oh what fresh hell is this? The darkness of the night cast an unforgiving shadow on the estate and everything surrounding it. The chilly air seemed to penetrate my shirt and seep into my bones as I walked toward the house, not knowing what kind of unimaginable hell I would soon be walking into.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," Dante Alighieri

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hi guys! I know, I suckkk at LIFE. Sorry for the long update. But hey, over 3,000 words! Lots of drama in the real world. But, the good news is, it's over and now onto more regular updates! Did anyone recognize what the ending quote was from? I hope so, it's one of the best classics out there. If you have not read Dante's "Divine Comedies" I highly suggest you do. Soon! The qoute I used, was from the inscription written on the gates of Hell. DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAH. That should tell you more about what may happen in the future! (: Yayyy ! Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I just figured out that I can respond to your reviews, so for all of you who have left questions I will try my absolute best to answer them! A very LARGE thank you goes out to Sue1313, Jag Lady, Noel Ardnek, Aradia Blackthorne, fallfromreality, and NanamiYatsumaki ! Thank you guys ! You're comments are what make me strive to get better and update quicker. I have no idea what I would do without you! _


	9. Chapter 9

"I stalk about her door like a strange soul upon the Stygian banks staying for wattage." William Shakespeare.

I wrapped my arms around my body as I walked into the darkness of the night. Coldness seeped into my bones, lodging itself deep in my marrow, constricting me such as a snake does with its prey. I hadn't seen darkness this opaque since that night in the graveyard with Tobias…

"Can you do this Reid?" Hotch asked coming up from behind me. I gave a singular nod.

"Don't push it," He ordered.

Adrianna's front door was eerily half open almost as if it were inviting us in.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," I murmured Dante's words low under my breath. It felt as if we were about to enter a frigid hell. There's an oxymoron for you. The light and almost childlike atmosphere that permeated Adrianna's estate had evaporated, leaving a chilling dusk in its midst.

"Here kid, take this." Morgan pushed a tan suede jacket against my chest. As much as I wanted to protest his offer, the fact of the matter is, I was freezing and the warmth of the jacket was a much needed comfort. I shrugged into it, buttoning the first five buttons.

Here we go…

I pushed open the door, gun drawn, cocked, and ready to fire. Derek and Hotch at my flanks, the local police circled around the back of the house.

"Prentiss and I will take the downstairs, Reid you know this house better than anyone of us, you take the upstairs with Derek," Hotch whispered.

Morgan and I crept silently up the stairs, noticing the mud streaks.

"Morgan look at these tracks," I side stepped around them.

"Somebody was, here, I can feel it," Morgan muttered. We treaded lightly up the numerous steps.

"You take the right side," I offered a command, but my voice came out feeble. I suppressed a cough.

"Oh no you don't Cowboy, I don't think so. We're a team, we stick together," Morgan whispered. I nodded my head, despite the drafty house, warmth spread through my body.

We trekked through the upstairs, everything thus far was clear, however; we had yet to venture into the master bedroom or the spare room beside it. As we stood at the entrance, I couldn't help but compare it to Bunyon's awful doorway. From _Pilgrims Progress_, it was the doorway into Hell, which all unrighteous Pilgrims would pass through. I thought we had already made the cross between reality and Hell, but I was wrong…

The first smell that hit my nose was a kind of rustic rot. Light filled the room; I struggled against the urge to flinch. The crime scene in it of itself was not to particularly grisly, it was the fact that this was my Adrianna's house, her _bedroom_. A bloody message, in the same format as the words previously found in the tunnel of the opera house was scrawled on Adrianna's wall. The word echoed into my head, _betrayal_, written in all capitals. Although I only needed to read it have it ingrained in my memory, I couldn't keep myself from rereading it, whispering it softly to myself.

"Ried look at this," Morgan called. He was already ten paces into her bedroom, approaching where her bed was. The draperies surrounding the sides of her canopy bed blew delicately in the wind. The window closest to the bed, I noted, was open. Bloody smears indicated that the Unsub had opened it, the purpose was a mystery.

From two stories up it wasn't possible that the window could have been used as a means for an escape. Morgan wrapped one end of the coffee colored gossamer drapes around his finger, peering intently into the bed. The bed was made with the same care that Adrianna had made it with every morning. However; a cream colored envelope written in the same Edwardian style script as the previous notes from the Unsub had been placed on the pillow. Holstering my gun, I crept over to the side of the bed and picked it up. My hands shook as I opened it, whether it was from fear or rage, or maybe disgust was unclear to me.

_Dear Christine,_

_My sweet, wonderful, muse. How could you disobey me? You allowed a scrawny welp into our home! Into our BED! INSOLENT GIRL! If he tainted you…That is the harshest of betrayals. I will NOT ALLOW THIS! I'm coming for you. Very soon. Nothing will stand in my way, not even your pathetic law enforcement. Make sure you tell sweet Martha not to wait up tonight._

_The Watcher_

"Martha," I croaked handing the letter to Morgan. If he'd been watching Adrianna as intently as I suspected, then he would know that I only stayed with her until she fell asleep before retreating to one of the guest bedrooms. The only room left unsearched. I ran out of the room. My heart throbbed in my ears, as I trained my gun on the door frame in front of me. I opened the door handle slowly; taking two steps into the room I surveyed it for any signs that the Unsub may still inhabit it.

"Spuh-spuh Spencer?" A soft voice trembled from behind me. Because my line of work had desensitized me to the macabre I had not at first noticed the blood soaked room upon first entering. Adrianna, however; had. Her face paled, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling, body taking on the consistency of Jell-O as she fell. I rushed forward, snatching her up. I settled into a crouch, cradling her into my chest.

"Reid?" Morgan ran into the room, "Oh my…" His voice trailed off as his eyes drunk in the scene. The bed was soaked through with blood, the corpse of what I assumed to be the sheriff sat atop the ruffled sheets. Morgan swore out loud. Adrianna stirred, her eyes slowly opened.

"Are you alright?" I croaked out. Adrianna remained silent, "Close your eyes sweet heart." She obliged. With the help of Morgan we returned her to a standing position.

"Adrianna, I want you to wait outside with the officers, I'll be there in a minute," I led her by the hand to one of the uniformed officers; she seemed reluctant at first to let go of my hand. "It'll be okay, he'll take care of you," With those words, I did one of the hardest things I've ever had to do…I slipped her hand into another's. Her eyes, I noted, still remained closed, her face expressionless.

"Reid, take a look at the body," Morgan called. I shot Morgan an acidy look. Turning back to Adrianna I planted a kiss on her forehead before she was led away by the officer. I made my way over to the body, my brow knit into confusion as I examined the body.

"Notice something missing?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah…his face," The proverbial gears in my head were turning once more. This introduced a whole new element into the case. "The removal of the victim's face is symbolic."

"What do you mean?" Morgan inquired as he scooted around the various crime scene investigators photographing the scene.

"In the original work as well as in the play, the antagonist Erik, who I believe the Watcher identifies with, is horribly disfigured. In the book it's his entire face, but in the play the disfigurement is limited to just part of his face. Erik hides his disfigurement by using a mask," I explained my words blurring together in a vain attempt to keep up with my racing thoughts.

"You don't think that he's—" I cut him off.

"Wearing the faces of his victim's in an attempt to cover up his hideousness, actually I do," I confirmed.

"Great, this narrows down the profile. With a disfigurement that severe somebody has had to have seen the Unsub," Morgan excused himself so he could go find Hotch. I circled once around the body taking. What set the Sheriff apart from the night guard? Why not tear _his_ face off? Is it possible that the Sheriff held some kind of trait that the Unsub found desirable? The killing of the Sheriff in the guest bed; was clearly symbolic of what he wished to do to me. This was the room I slept in every time I stayed over, I was interfering with what he felt was his possession and the penalty for that crime was death. The Unsub was sending a message to me; _this is what happens when you interfere_.

Threaten all you want, I'm not scared of you. I snarled my lip, mark my words: you _will_ pay. I needed to find Ade. She was hurting; I could feel her ache deep inside my chest. Maybe that's what love is, knowing when the other needs you. Being able to feel when they're hurting; sharing their pain. Adrianna sat in the back of an ambulance, clear oxygen mask strapped to her face, which she removed once she saw me. I gently replaced it.

"How is she?" I asked one of the paramedics.

"_I_ am fine," Adrianna spat taking off the mask. I looked toward the paramedic for confirmation. He gave me a short nod. She threw her arms around me, clinging to my waist. I wrapped my arms around her.

"She's a trooper, she'll be just fine. Small shock, she seems to be handling it well, all things considered. When she was brought to me, she was in a full panic attack, hence the oxygen. If these attacks persist, I recommend her seeing a psychiatrist for either drugs or therapy," The paramedic explained.

"Okay, thank you," I responded. I rubbed her back. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

"I am home," She mumbled.

"Home is with me; let's go to my place for a couple of weeks. We can stay up late, watch the history channel, read Chaucer before bed, it'll be fantastic," I was rambling now, but I wanted her desperately to stay with me. To be within my sight at all times. The bright glare of headlights flooded the scene. J.J. and Garcia stepped out of a black SUV, Prentiss not far behind.

"Oh my gosh! My love, how are you?" Garcia cried throwing her arms around Adrianna.

"I'm fine, really, just fine," Adrianna murmured from beneath Garcia's mop of platinum hair.

"Well where are you going to stay? You're not going to stay here are you?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. You're more than welcome to stay with me," Garcia replied.

"I wouldn't mind rooming up with someone for a few days," Prentiss piped up.

"And as long as you don't mind being woke up in the middle of the night by a baby, you're welcome in our home too," J.J. smiled.

"Thank you, that's very kind, but I'm going to stay with Spence for awhile," Adrianna linked her fingers in between mine. I ignored their wide eyed expressions, choosing to stare at Adrianna instead. My face began to redden, a classic sign of embarrassment. Psychology 101.

"But Reid lives in a one bedroom flat, where are you going to sleep?" Garcia questioned. My blush spread further.

"I'd be more than willing to take the couch for her," I replied.

"Aw, ain't that true love if you ever did see it?" Garcia jabbed Adrianna with an elbow.

"Alright, come on guys, I think we should give them some privacy," Prentiss threw her arms around the other two agents' shoulders.

"Oh wait, could you, pack some of Adrianna's things, I don't want her going back into the house until…" My voice trailed off. The girls nodded solemnly.

"Spencer, did you really mean what you said?" Adrianna's brows knitted together in confusion.

"About the couch? Oh of course, I sleep better there anyway," The pink tint in my face only deepened.

"No, not that, about home being where you are."

"Yes, I meant it. You are…a part of me, I want to protect you, wherever I am, you should be. If you're not there with me, then is it really a home at all?" I questioned.

"Oh Spencer," She threw herself against my chest.

"Let's go home," I said. She nodded. Ten minutes later the girls came back with a two suit cases.

"We weren't exactly sure what you're idea of a 'go' bag was, but we brought all the essentials," Prentiss said handing me one of the bags.

"Yeah, and of course we remembered to pack your practice selections, and a delicious little number left on your music stand," Garcia quipped. Adrianna beamed.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had," She hugged them all. They looked a little taken a back. Sure, they were friendly, Garcia especially, but _best_ friends was pushing it. Perhaps they didn't realize that Adrianna hadn't grown up with any people in her life she could even remotely call friends. Her parents had capitalized on her talent, at the expense of her childhood.

"Alright, Reid I'm going to have Morgan drive you both home. J.J., Prentiss, Garcia and I are in for the long haul with me I'm afraid," Hotch explained materializing out of nowhere.

"Fine with me, I brought instant coffee!" Garcia's cheerful words seemed to perk the group up.

"You and the other officer's as well are welcome to anything in my pantry and fridge. I don't suspect I will be back for awhile so it will really just go to waste unless it's eaten," Adrianna offered a fragile smile.

"Thank you, that's very generous," Hotch smiled.

"Alright, lets get you two kids home," Morgan came up behind me, slinging a shoulder over mine.

"Morgan?" I asked.

"Yes kid?"

"Ow," I responded. He released immediately still grinning.

"What? It doesn't hurt when _she_ does it?" He teased. I scowled as the team burst out into raucous laughter. When the laughter subsided we bade the team good night. The car ride back to D.C. was a short one. I fell asleep before Morgan had even driven down the driveway, Adrianna's head lulled in my lap. Cold air tickled my face. Morgan shook me gently awake.

"Come on Boy Wonder, we're here," He beckoned. I in turn, shook Adrianna. I didn't want to disrupt her beautiful sleep, but I lacked the strength necessary to carry her. I didn't think I, myself, was capable of walking the distance to the elevator let alone carrying another person. She sat up with a start, as if expecting some kind of onslaught.

"We're home," I said, my voice full of sleep. She just sleepily nodded. Attaching her hand to mine we trekked towards the elevator and up to my apartment.

"Hotch expects you to take leave for a while. With your recovering illness, and this new development I think that's what's best," Morgan leaned against the doorframe of my apartment. As much as I hated abandoning the team, he was right. I had to take care of myself and Adrianna.

"Okay, on one condition" I quipped.

"What's that?"

"I be allowed access to case files," Morgan rolled his eyes at my demand. "What? I promise to rest, but I can easily do that with a case file in hand," I defended.

"Go to bed Reid," Morgan turned around calling a goodbye over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. When I walked back inside, Adrianna was already snuggled into my bed.

"Spencer?" Adrianna's voice shook.

"Yes?" I sat on the bed taking my shoes off.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight. I-I would feel more comfortable and less of a burden if you slept in your own bed," She said. I mulled it over.

"You could never be a burden to me," I replied. A few moments later I felt hands wrap around my neck. "Get back into bed, I'll be there in a minute," I said easing her hands away from my body. I turned around, taking the time to drink in her beauty. She looked stunning clad in her satin coffee colored night gown. It clung to her curves, the sweet heart neckline was lined with delicate lace accentuating her bosom. Her hair was a mess of wispy curls, framing her fair complexion. She was absolutely breath taking. Tearing my eyes off her was a challenge.

"I'll be right back, keep the bed warm for me," I grinned as I went into the bathroom. Trying to be as quick and thorough as possible I brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face, before changing into a pair of long sleeved red plaid, flannel pajamas. I got into bed snuggling myself deep into the sheets, my arms wrapped around Adrianna.

"Spencer, tell me a story," She pleaded her voice full of sleep.

"What story would you like?" I mussed.

"I don't care," She replied sleepily. I wracked my brain sifting through the different types of stories. Obviously, due to her recent trauma, nothing with murder or violence would be appropriate. An author that Adrianna greatly enjoyed was Poe. I wracked my brain for the least offending story.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As some one gently rapping—rapping at my chamber door," I spoke softly, loud enough for my words to come out as gentle as a lullaby. By the time I was midway through the poem when I noticed Adrianna snoring faintly. Smiling, I switched off the bedside lamp, and fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Voltaire once said, "The art of medicine consists of amusing the patient while nature cures the disease." 

* * *

A warm body clinging to mine and soft snoring beside me awoke me early the next morning. I made a move to get up, sucking in a deep breath as pain washed through me. Getting up seemed to be impossible, but considering that I had a beautiful woman snuggled up to me I found myself not caring as much. I lay in bed drifting in and out of consciousness listening to the ticking of the clock, and Adrianna's faint snores. Two hours passed this way.

I glanced up at the clock when I finally came out of my sleepy stupor. The neon numbers read a quarter to nine. I rolled over to an empty bedside. Alarmed, I tried to stand up in order to get a better scan of the room; tried being the key word. More of the familiar shooting pain rolled through my body. I felt worse today than I had yesterday. What a day. I pulled the sheet up to my chin just as the door opened to reveal my beautiful Adrianna. Her hair, hung around her face in a damp hallow, water droplets clung to her pristine skin. Much like last night, I couldn't help but not notice the way her coffee colored satin robe clung to her curvy form. The water from her shower made the thin fabric of the robe cling to the right places.

"Spencer, you're staring," She teased.

"Indeed I am," I muttered casting my eyes downward.

"It's so cute," She came into the room and kissed me on the cheek. "You sir, are remanded to your bed for the rest of the day, no exceptions," She demanded.

"But sweetheart the case" She cut me off before I could finish.

"—The case can wait," Adrianna chided pushing me back down. Her voice was firm leaving no room for negotiation. Part of me was thankful for her stringent demeanor on this morning. I didn't think I actually had it in me to push through my paperwork, no matter how much another part of me knew I needed to.

"Now you just stay put Mr. Reid, I will be back with breakfast momentarily," She winked at me before disappearing through the doorway. I nuzzled my pillows, trying to find a more comfortable spot for my head to rest. Up until now, I hadn't really given any thought to how my meager apartment would appear to an outsider, especially when that outsider was a female.

I scanned the room. It was mostly bare; accept for two wide bookshelves that hugged the walls on either side of my bed. A small night stand lay on the right side (the side I most usually slept on) with a silver chrome lamp and a cordless phone. A dresser, which matched the same dark oak of the bed frame, was pushed up against the wall next to the door. The only ornamentation my room had was the child-like poster of Albert Einstein in his signature tongue sticking out at the camera pose. A gift from my mother that I had been given ages ago, needless to say I couldn't part with it. It didn't appear atypical of any man's bedroom, but I still felt an unmistakable feeling of embarrassment creep over me.

Since I was rarely home, my house lacked a central decorative theme. It looked more like a temporary resting place. Well I suppose in a way it was. I didn't often like being home and I usually wasn't if I could avoid it. I had intruded upon Adrianna's hospitality at every possible chance. Maybe she could help me redecorate; make it a little bit more suitable for permanent living. I shrugged off the thought process instead throwing back the covers so I could creep into the living room and grab my case files. My joints were stiff and my whole physical being ached, but I just couldn't work. Sleeping in was already highly unusual, and as sad as it was I just wasn't accustomed to time off. This whole situation felt strange and alien.

My bare feet slid softly across the wooden floor. I could hear a clatter of pots and pans as Adrianna set to work at the task of creating breakfast. Almost there now…I could see the case files, as promised waiting on the end table right by the door.

Nearly there…

"Spencer Reid, halt!" Her shrill voice commanded. I stopped my body going rigid.

"Yes dear?" I called feigning innocence.

"You weren't trying to get those case files were you?" She asked twirling her spatula. Somehow the kitchen light behind her gave her eye a menacing sparkle. I considered denying it, but there was no use. I sighed turning to face her.

"I suppose pleading would be of no use?" I asked.

"Useless, of course. Now bed. Go," She thrust her spatula in the direction of my door. I groaned, my shoulders sagging as I trudged back to my door.

"Here, Spencer, I'm willing to make a deal," She called. My ears perked.

"I'm listening."

"I will let you have _one_ case file, only after you ingest a substantial amount of nutritious substances. However; I have another stipulation. You have to promise me, you will get some rest in or I reserve the right to take said case file away from you," Adrianna crossed her hands over her chest.

"I agree to the aforementioned terms and conditions," I crossed the small space to give her a peck on the cheek. Adrianna chuckled, wrapping her arms around me. After we had completed our solid embrace I went back to the confines of my bed, this time with a little more "pep" in my step as Adrianna would say.

I could feel myself drifting towards sleep as I lay in bed. I didn't try to fight it, I welcomed it. My dreams, however; brief as they may be were troubled. A dark shadow ebbed at the edges of my conscious causing the dream Spencer to run. I was running through a grass field towards some kind of house. As I neared the structure I could see that it was Adrianna's house. She stood on the porch urging me on, but I was so tired, so weak feeling. I began to slow down as my strength ebbed. A figure emerged from the front door, clad in early 20th century garb. A top hat sat situated upon his head, and a white mask covered his face. His hands stretched out for Adrianna, a knife clasped in one of them. I made a motion for her to run, but she only cupped her hand around her ears telling me that she couldn't hear what I was saying. I pointed to the figure behind her, but by the time she turned it was too late. He grabbed her, sweeping her up into the darkness. Her shrill screams pierced my ears. I could hear her clearly, "Spencer! Spencer! Spencer…"

"Hey, Spencer, wake up lazy bones," A hand was shaking my shoulder.

"No, no no," I finally woke up, cold beads of sweat clung to my forehead and matted my hair to my pillow. I opened my eyes to find Adrianna at my bed side brandishing a platter piled high with what she had called "nutritious substances." Ignoring the plate of food, I reached up with my hands and pulled Adrianna down with me onto the bed. She set the food on the table, returning my embrace.

"Spencer, what's the matter? You're all in a sweat," She rubbed my back with her hands.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I clutched her tighter still to me.

"Well here, eat your breakfast," I could almost hear the frown in Adrianna's worried filled voice. Without any protest I took the plate of food and ate chewing thoughtfully. I wanted a full protection detail on Adrianna at all times. I didn't want her to ever be alone, whether she objected or not I didn't care.

"Thank you for the breakfast," I asked tentatively. She smiled sweetly at me in acknowledgement. "Uhm," I cleared my throat. "Adrianna, how opposed would you be to me supplementing your protective detail at the opera house?" I inquired. Her eyes narrowed.

"Very," She said curtly. "I have Cedric _and_ Demetri to baby sit me I do _not_ need anyone else nor will I welcome anyone else's intrusion upon my life."

I nodded, swallowing a scoopful of eggs.

"I know this, but two people just simply haven't proven to be enough. He's gotten into your _house_ numerous times now, he's getting bolder, it's only a matter of time until he slips up and makes a mistake and then we'll have him. So you see, I don't think it would be unreasonable for me to ask you to put up with a little bit more "intrusion" for just a couple of weeks. Do you?" I asked gently. Adrianna sighed loudly. Adrianna was quiet for a long moment, thinking presumably. I studied her facial expressions, trying to predict her most likely plan of action.

"I suppose I could concede to your demands just this once if it would make you feel more comfortable," She flashed me a genuine smile. I could feel my lips curling up as well.

"Adrianna in all seriousness, it would make me feel very much more at ease," I said composing a straight face.

"I know it would. Spencer I _am_ scared—terrified to be exact. I feel abject terror at the very thought of being face to face with this creep, but I just can't put my life on hold. And I can't ask you to do the same either. It's not fair to either one of us."

"I would quit my job before I put your safety at risk," I stated simply. Adrianna ran a hand through her mane of hand.

"I know this Spence, but if we put our lives on hold aren't we just giving this psycho what he wants? Help me understand. I don't get why sick psychos like him get off on this sort of thing."

"Ade, I would rather you stayed naïve on this matter. Many people are driven mad trying to understand these people. I'm not quite sure that I'm all that sane."

Adrianna rolled her eyes, but I could sense from her facial expression that she took what I had just said seriously. I put up my plate.

"Okay I've been a good boy, now can I have my files?" I pleaded boring my brown eyes into hers. She cracked a smile.

"Well I suppose you can have _one_ file," She reluctantly handed me a brown folder brimming full of papers. I kissed her cheek in gratitude. "Well if you're going to go to work, then I guess I have to as well. I'll be around, if you need me, just give me a ring on the teley, I don't want you to strain your voice." Adrianna kissed me one last time before departing, a wad of sheet music in her arms. It wasn't long until I could hear her voice filtering softly out from the living room.

"Alright," I exhaled slowly, "Let's see what we have here." I flipped open the folder. I was way passed behind on paperwork. Pen to paper, I slowly but surely began to fill the blank pages.

I couldn't keep my mind from wandering over all that had happened last night. He had cut the Sheriff's face off, but what had he done with it? Was it used for the intention that I had suspected? In the profile I detected that the Unsub felt an intense feeling of self hatred due to whatever physical deformity he may have, but could he really be using the faces of his victims to cover it up? I suppose he wasn't the first person to act out so, but still the prospect was too disturbing for words. I tried to steer my befuddled mind onto safer ground. Adrianna…

I let my thoughts take me far from the horrors contained in my paperwork. She was so beautiful, the unusual shade of in between brunette and red hair. Natural, as Garcia had pointed out, "You can't get that shade from a bottle Sweet Cheeks, believe me I've tried." She had taken a moment to pull at the ends of her blonde locks. Adrianna was a natural creature. Unless she was performing, she didn't wear a stitch of makeup. Perhaps, some eye junk, but other than that, she was completely natural. I loved that about her. She was so comfortable in her own skin, I on the other hand had never felt that way. Strangely, however; when I was with her, I didn't have any of the same doubts about myself. I was confident; I didn't have to _try_ like I did with so many other people.

Perhaps the best characteristic that she possessed was the simple fact that she passed no judgment. My random bursts of intellectual factoids and statistics didn't provoke raucous laughter from her or concerned glances, she was genuinely _interested_ in them. Half the time, she was able to quickly retaliate with another equally interesting fact, thus sparking a debate of epic proportions. It was simply astonishing! My lids felt heavy, I closed them giving them a moment to rest.

"Ah, somebody needs a nap," Adrianna said walking into the room brandishing a tray. She plopped it down next to me; it was laden with various types of liquids as well as the all coveted Jell-O! I suddenly found myself ravenous.

"I'm not tired, but I _am_ hungry," I said grabbing a spoon. It was a hearty potato soup, the same thing that my mother used to make me when I was ill…I wonder how she knew that? I don't recall discussing any of my childhood with her, well at least not in that kind of detail anyways. Two different kinds of juices, and a water were also on the tray.

"The doctor said your medicine would make you quite hungry and that you would probably be dehydrated, so soup it is for the next few days!" She recalled exuberantly. "Are you able to chew alright? No discomfort?"

"My jaw is a little sore, but other than that I'm fantastic." In truth, I _was_ feeling better, yesterday I had felt as if I was on the brink of death (again), but today I didn't feel half as feeble. I hoped for a speedy recovery, but then again…with this kind of treatment maybe not.

"Here Spencer, I'm not trying to nag, but make sure you drink the liquids," She pushed the neglected juice towards me. I picked the juice up, gazing into its murky purple contents. "You know, who could wear the color purple was dictated by royal decree during the Elizabethan era; Sumptuary laws," I murmed before downing the glass. Adrianna giggled, "Purple's my favorite color. It's my "power color" as I call it." I chuckled, "That's really not surprising; you always seem to be wearing some item of purple on you. It makes sense in terms of your personality, you do have a regal air about you," I picked up the next glass of juice and downed it, instantly regretting my choice; tomato. I peered up, passed my puckering lips; Adrianna's face was as red as my juice had been.

"Okay, I'm done, now what's my reward?" I teased pushing the tray away.

"You mean you're health being restored isn't enough?" She retorted. I shook my head in the negative. Adrianna set the tray down, taking its place.

"Well, now you get a much deserved nap time. I know you're tired, don't deny it," She crawled under the covers and pulled my arms around her, nestling into my body. Well, you just can't argue with that logic. I breathed in the sweet smell of her hair (apples) and drifted into a restful slumber.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! So sorry that it's taken me such a long while. I'm going to be better about it! Promise! I was just suffering from a bout of sever writers block. Everything I wrote was utter crap. I would just find myself deleting it. But thanks to some very encouraging reviewers I cured it (took long enough, jeez) ! So thank you to all who review/favorite! Ya'll rock! Anyway, I've discovered how I want to end the fic. Now, that doesn't mean it's coming soon, that just means that I know what I want to do. I don't want any freak out emails! So now that I've thrown lots of plot and fluff at you, I've decided to reel it back in. No more MAJOR plot adds for a while, and maybe a little bit easier on the fluff. I hate it when authors post all fluff. Yuck. I do appreciate a lot of scenes but this is just ridiculous, I'll even admit that. So drop me an email if you agree or disagree with my thinking or if you have some constructive criticism. Any thoughts/comments/suggestions would be very appreciated! Thanks to everyone who reviews/adds/favorites! I truly couldn't do this without you(: _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We waste a lot of time running after people we could have caught by just standing still. ~Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960

The next few days passed in much the same way. New case files would be deposited everyday, at first Adrianna would only let me take two or three, but as the week dragged on so did my allotted number. I was up to eleven now, by Saturday. My sickness had almost fully abated, I still found myself suddenly tired (medicine) or suddenly ravenous (once more—medicine), but other than that and a few other aches and pains I could now fully declare myself cured.

"Alright Spencer, I left some of that yummy soup that you love so much in the cupboard, along with _plenty_ of juice, make sure it's all gone by the time I get back," Adrianna's melodious voice called from somewhere in the living room. I could hear the jangle of keys, and her heels clack-clack-clacking on the wooden floor. Wait, she was leaving? Where could she be going? The theatre. I abruptly made my way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I blocked her way, suppressing a cough; too much sudden motion.

"To work, I _do_ have responsibilities Spencer, and it's been nearly a week," She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, lips puckering into the classic "who-are-you-to-give-me-the-third-degree?

"Then I'm coming too," I grabbed my messenger bag of the couch.

"I don't think so," She sneered. "You are staying here and getting some rest, you're still ill."

"I am not, I'm perfectly well," A betraying cough sneaked it's way out of my mouth. I covered it quickly.

"Oh? Who gave you the authority to judge your own state of wellness?" She quipped.

"Technically I _am_ a doctor," I secured the messenger bag across my shoulders. Adrianna rolled her eyes.

"You have a ph.D that does not in any way shape _or_ form, make you a doctor, medically speaking anyway."

"My actual doctor released me from the hospital, providing that I rest for the week. Well, it's been a week and I am plenty rested and _plenty_ hydrated, so now I'm not on doctor's order anymore," I couldn't help the smug smile that I cracked. She rolled her eyes one final time before disappearing out the door.

"If you wind up back in the hospital, I am _not_ taking care of you," I could hear her bellowing down the hall.

With a victorious smile, I gathered up the rest of the case files that she had been holding hostage and closed the door. I made sure to double check that it was securely locked. She was waiting for me down by the stairs, her expression tight, lips pressed into a firm line. Everything about her body language and expression clearly broadcasted the fact that she was not happy with me.

"You _did_ agree to allow me to supplement your protection detail," I offered.

"Yes, but you didn't say anything about _you_ taking the job!" She turned on her heel and shuffled down the stairs. Ouch, very hostile indeed. I followed her wordlessly down to the car. This may have been the closest thing to a fight we'd ever had. I knew Adrianna wouldn't be angry for too much longer, that's just how she was. Her anger or annoyance always seemed to dissipate rather quickly, we shared that in common. I never seemed to stay mad for very long, or annoyed for that matter. Years of dealing with my mother's mental illness gave me plenty of patience. I wonder where Adrianna's stemmed from. She never actually told me about her childhood, I don't think she had much of one. She was thrust into the spotlight, before she was twelve years old. I made a mental note to find out more about her past.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrianna asked suddenly. I looked at her with a confused look. "The lines are your forehead always creases when you're thinking about something good. So, what is it?" She tightened her grip on the wheel, her eyes returning to the road.

"I was just—that is I was just speculating at—wait, no I mean…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Adrianna said patiently.

"You; I was just thinking about you," When I looked back at her I noticed that her face was burning and her eyes stayed straight on the road. For somebody always in the spotlight she was easily embarrassed.

"Are you profiling me now?" She teased.

"Yes—no." Freudian slip.

"Oh really? So tell me Dr. Reid what are your deductions?" The full force of her gaze was upon me now. I cleared my throat, my discomfort apparent.

"I'm really not uhm…comfortable doing that Adrianna."

She nodded her head, chuckling. "Alright Spencer, well when you _are_ comfortable I would love to hear it." She maneuvered the vehicle into a parking space designated specifically for staff. "Spencer, you know you can tell me anything. I promise not to judge."

"That's…different. Why didn't you promise to not be angry? That's usually what people say," My curiosity was thoroughly peaked at this point.

"Well, that's easy. What happens if what you say makes me angry? I can't control how I feel initially, so then _I _become a liar, which makes me even _angrier_. It's an irritating cycle," She opened her door. I was stunned. I hadn't really expected that higher level of thinking. Then again, it wasn't like she was lacking in intelligence. That was, after all, what had originally drawn me to her in the first place.

"Hurry up Spencer, or you'll get left behind," She flashed me a teasing wink. I chased her up the steps of the opera house, only pausing a few times to cough. Even though I felt fine, I still wasn't up to long walks, this was evident to Adrianna as well. Every time my lungs forced me to pause, I could see the frown lines deepen across her forehead. The blast of arctic air greeted me as we walked into the lobby. It was not unwelcome; the outside air had been sweltering at best. Sweat made my shirt cling to my body in an uncomfortable way.

"Alright Spence, I'm going to go to the stage for some blocking. Should only take me about an hour, so if you want you can go to my dressing room and," she paused to grimace, "work some more. We can break for lunch after we run the first two Acts."

"Sounds good. Demetri _and_ Cedric will be with you the entire rehearsal I assume?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes, "Yes, they will be with me the _entire_ rehearsal." She tossed me a set of keys.

"Well then Miss, I bid you adieu," I bowed sarcastically before turning left into the hallway that led off down into the dressing rooms. I let myself into the dressing room, pausing briefly to examine the hallway. Nothing looked out of place. I examined the dressing room carefully. It had been a while since the Unsub had last made contact (relatively speaking), he should be planning, if not already executing, his next plan. Once again I found nothing. With that in mind I pulled the case files from my messenger bag. Time to get some work down in peace; finally. I chuckled to myself. Not that this week had been terrible, I had been locked up in a house with Adrianna for nearly a week. I was almost sad to be returning to work on Monday.

Fifteen minutes later I was closing the cover of my last case file. Blast it all, now what did I have to work on? For once in my life I wasn't glad that I had such a high reading level. Things that took the average person an hour to read and sift through, took me roughly twenty if not fifteen minutes. I know Adrianna said not to push it…_but_…I am feeling pretty good. Time to do some investigating. One of the questions that burned deeply in my consciousness was how the Unsub was managing to get into Adrianna's dressing room. I suppose the most obvious explanation was that he had simply stolen a key, or made one of his own. But I checked with management, after the first report they had changed the locks and then changed every lock in the building after the murder. Garcia had been able to weed out the installers as potential suspects, but the profile had already confirmed that much already. This man had been in contact with Adrianna for years, repeatedly.

I pulled out my legal pad, turning to a fresh page. I wrote down as many members of the theater staff as I could remember. It was time to do some old school police work. I flipped open my phone pressing four on my speed dial.

"Speak if you are worthy my mortal," Garcia's sultry voice rang.

"Hey Garcia, I'm going to give you a list of names and I want you to dig up some background for me. Look for any priors, paying special attention to sex crimes. Peeping, breaking and entering, and of course prior accusations of stalking should also be considered."

"We still looking for my Lovely's creep?" Garcia questioned.

"Yes, oh and Garcia keep this to yourself, I don't want Adrianna to know I'm working on this while I'm supposed to be home resting. She's been pretty austere with me this week," I could hear Garcia laughing in the background.

"Of course my dove. Oh and I heard about that, Derek told me she tried to assault him with a frying pan when she caught him trying to sneak you files."

"That would be correct," I paused. I could hear the _clack, clack, clack_ of heels. "I've got to go, I'll call you back." I hung up just as the door swung open.

"Who are you talking to?" Adrianna demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who? Me? Nobody," I tried to keep the stammer out of my voice.

"Uh huh, sure. Spencer, I mean it: no more work," She latched onto my arm further continuing to scold me.

"Yes Fuehrer," I said giving her a mock salute.

"Am I really that bad?" She said wincing.

"You rule with a tolitarian fist," I joked. Adrianna crossed her arms; sticking out her lip in the Selke signature pout.

"I'm absolutely _appalled_ that you compared me to Hitler," She stuck her tongue out waggling at me playfully. "Besides, you _know_ I'm Italian."

"Oh please forgive me, would you prefer Mussolini?" I quipped.

"Well now that you mention it, it does have a nice ring to it," She winked.

"It fits you, your ideology tends to lean more towards the Nietzschean than Marxist."

"Anyone who has declared someone else to be an idiot, a bad apple, is annoyed when it turns out in the end that he isn't," She quoted Nietzche flawlessly. "Isn't that what the Master said?"

"Mussolini _was_ a bad apple," I teased, "Ah women. They make the highs higher and the lows more frequent." One of my favorite Nietzche quotes.

"Convictions are more dangerous foes of truth than lies," She quickly spat. Thus, another debate ensued.

"Egoism is the very essence of a noble soul," I didn't miss a beat.

"Ah, but Nietzche also, perhaps more _wisely_ said, 'faith: not wanting to know what is true." With the delivery of that quote we found ourselves seized by fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Well in that case, consider me a man of faith," My comment provoked more laughter. I can't believe she had bested in a debate, but then again, this was Adrianna Selke. Maybe she wasn't my exact mental equivalent IQ speaking, but then again a wise professor once said, "it's not the number that matters, but what you do with it." She clearly has done a lot with what she has. I've only ever met a dozen people as well read as her. Almost all of them, save Gideon, were my professors.

"Adrianna, when did you study Nietzche?" I asked once our raucous laughter had subsided. She laced her hand in mine.

"Well, when I was at Stanford I took some philosophy classes as electives. I thought it would help with psychology. Nietzsche by far, was my favorite to study and to read."

Psychology? This was news to me. We had been together nearly four months and she had never mentioned that she went to college for psychology, let alone that she had attended Stanford. I had always figured she hadn't actually gone to college; she seemed so busy with her opera career. I could feel my brow furrow as new questions bubbled to the surface.

"I didn't know you studied Psychology," Or even went to college for that matter, I added silently. "What degree did you obtain?"

"I was _going_ for my PhD, but my career took off very suddenly, which squashed any proclivity I had of being a college student. After that I did continue to study, well music at least. My first company, OperaWide, paid my tuition so long as I went to school for music. So, I did. I got my master's in music theory with a minor in piano performance," She linked her arms through mine.

"You make it sound as though you didn't want to join the company, I thought singing was your passion?"

"Ah my dove, _learning_ is my passion, singing is my passion as well, but first and foremost I will always be a student. Guess that's why I'm attracted to you, I always did like the teacher-student fantasy," She winked at me. I stopped and stared at her. Surely she couldn't be serious.

"Spence, I'm just kidding about the fantasy, but the part about me being attracted to you because I learn so much from you is the truth."

There it was again, _Spence._ Nobody but JJ had called me that. I didn't think I would ever want anybody but JJ to call me that; I was wrong.

"Besides the fact," She looked up at my shyly through her eyelashes, "I thought you weren't supposed to profile me?"

"Not profiling, more like trying to understand. I just realized how little I know about you," I watched as Adrianna's eyes widened in surprise. Our relationship wasn't wont of any conversation. In truth, we were never in silence, while we didn't so much talk about our past, we did converse quite regularly about well—everything! Philosophy, different theories, work, books in especial. However; our pasts were never a hot topic of conversation between us. I wondered why. On my end it was quite obvious, I wasn't ready to divulge the very personal information surrounding my mother, my father's absence, or the torture I suffered being a genius in Las Vegas. What could she be hiding? I searched into her large green eyes trying to find answers. Of course I found none, I would have to wait for her to reveal them on her own.

"Well I say we correct that," She grasped my hand pulling me further along the corridor. "Come on beau, we can talk over lunch. Ask me anything you'd like."

She was so open and kind; there probably wasn't some deep, dank, secret lurking beneath the recesses of her happy façade. She probably just didn't like talking about herself, she was very modest. Clearly I had been at the B.A.U. too long, the pessimistic outlook on humanity was starting to rub off on me.

"What are you feeling?" Adrianna asked.

"Is there any place that serves Jell-O?" My throat was feeling a bit dry.

"Hmm, is your throat bothering you?" She gave me a weary glance. How did she know?

"Of course not sweetheart," I kissed her forehead hoping to distract her from my lie.

"Oh Spencer Reid, you know it's never good to base a relationship off lies," She teased. "Come on, I know a place that doesn't have Jell-O, but something just as good."

Drat. Foiled again; how did she know? "I'm starting to believe that you would make an excellent profiler Miss Selke."

"Well five years of psychology does the body good," She flexed her muscles teasingly.

"So where are we going?"

"This little diner right around the corner, I frequent it when rehearsals run over. Open late." She pushed open the large lobby doors. I groaned inwardly, not more steps. Although I made audible protests, Adrianna helped me walk down all sixty nine steps. For that I was glad. I'm not quite sure I would have been able to make it on my own. The anthrax made my weak physical capabilities more pronounced than ever.

"I'm sorry about that Spencer, next time we'll take the back way out," She relinquished her hold on my waist but the hand on my back lingered longer. I removed her hand from my back and placed it in mine. We walked the two blocks to the diner in silence, not an awkward pause between conversations, a comfortable stillness as we basked in each other's company.

We arrived in front of the small establishment; the sign said 'Perkins.' I had seen a multitude of these diners sprinkled across the country, mainly the Midwestern areas. I wonder why I had never noticed one in DC. The bell tolled as Adrianna and I entered, a small mousy looking waitress greeted us politely.

"Oh, well hey there Miss Selke, how are ya today?" The waitress's voice had the unmistakable southern drawl. The dialect made me think of Georgia.

"I am absolutely famished, how are you darling?" Adrianna returned. The twosome bantered politely back and forth while the waitress led us to a secluded booth near the back.

"The milkshakes here are the absolute best," Adrianna exclaimed. "That's why I suggested it; I figured you would want something cold on your throat." Wow. She was good.

"If you get any more observant, Hotch might higher you as an analyst," I joked.

"I'll leave that up to you, unless you want to switch me and you can be the opera star?"

"Actually, I think I'll leave that adventure up to you," We shared another laugh. "So what are you working on in rehearsal?" I flipped casually through the menu.

"Well, right now we're rehearsing _Faust_, trying to go with a more modern rendition, but we seem to be running into minute discrepancies with the score."

Before I could ask what those discrepancies were the waitress interrupted us to take our drink orders.

"I'll have my usual," Adrianna grinned. Usual? So she _was_ a frequent visitor here.

"And you sir?" The waitress asked.

"Well, um, I will have a double chocolate milk shake." Cold, creamy, chocolate. That was just what my throat needed. I envisioned the smooth, silky malt running down my throat. My mouth watered.

"Hey Rachel, could you put a rush on that? Spencer's been extremely ill. This is actually his first day out and his throat is really killing him," Adrianna made an indistinct gesture towards me. I could feel my ears turning red.

"Well of course Miss Sellers, any thing for my best client. I'll give ya'll a few minutes to order while I get those milk shakes. I'll bring some ice water as well," with that being said Rachel bounced off towards the kitchen. I thanked her and began thumbing through the menu. Adrianna had deprived me of anything substantial for days, a big cheeseburger sounded magnificent. I could see Adrianna eyeing me thoughtfully. She seemed as though she already had her mind made up, which was probably true considering she was a regular member.

"So what's good here?" I asked tentatively.

"Absolutely everything, but I know I've been shoving juice and soup down your throat, so I'm going to recommend a big thick bacon cheeseburger, with either fries, or mashed potatoes. The latter would probably go down easier. Although _if _you're up for it, the onion rings here are absolutely delightful."

"Hm, sounds great, I think I will do just that. What are you having?"

"Oh, I'm going to have my usual: chicken tenders, Caesar salad, and onion rings," Adrianna stared at me innocently, as shock played across my features. "What? Are you surprised that I eat this much? I mean come on, with all of the hard work I do. Sitting under the stage lights, dancing, singing, it can really work up an appetite." She winked at me.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just going through my examples of the female psyche, most of the time females are afraid to eat on dates because they think they will be judged. Our society has dictated for many years that women are supposed to be thin, and eat sparingly," I tried to curb my rambling before it got too out of hand.

"I completely agree. The sociological standards for a female in America are crap. I reject this reality and substitute my own!" Adrianna pounded her fist down on the table provoking a few curious glances from other patrons, this didn't stop Adrianna however.

"A reality with onion rings, more fried food than you can stand to look at, and justice for all!" She was nearly shouting now. Rachel approached us carrying large frosted glasses on her tray.

"Did you get her started on her feminism rant?" Rachel asked me. I nodded in the affirmative, too busy quickly gulping my milkshake down to answer verbally. It was absolutely delicious, the small chocolate chips scattered throughout provided me with an occasional surprise. I paused long enough to give her my order, but then returned to hungrily gulping my milkshake back down.

"Easy now Spence, are you actually tasting that?" Adrianna chuckled. There it was again. Spence; it sent a thrill of excitement down my spine.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't really realize how parched I was until just now. After having an—that terrible sickness," I glanced around the diner, "I didn't think the fire in my throat would ever subside."

"Oh, well in that case," She looked around casually, "Rachel! I'll be needing another milkshake for Spencer," Adrianna hollered across the diner drawing much unwanted attention to us. I could hear Rachel enthusiastically holler a reply.

"Well that takes care of that then," Adrianna said taking a long pull from her own milkshake. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics.

"I really can't wait for your voice to heal, I love listening to you read to me," Adrianna placed her chin atop her hands and just stared at me. The heat from her gaze made my cheeks burner brighter than the sun.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, although I'm afraid all I happen to have on me is Chaucer," I reached into my leather messenger bag to pull out my dog eared copy of, _The Canterbury Tales_. The very same book she had caught me reading when we first met.

"Oh no Spencer, you really shouldn't. It's totally fine," She raised up her hand in protest.

"Dove, I know you're worried," she gave a little snort but I continued on, "But I'm fine. Other than a little mild soreness today, I will be okay. Please let me do this for you." Her eyes seemed to soften as she reached over the table and grasped my hand.

"The Story of Constance, that one first," She pleaded. I obligingly flipped to the next chapter skipping after the introduction and prologue right to the first part. I took the last remaining gulp from my milkshake before beginning.

"In Surrye whilom dwelte a compaignye

Of chapmen riche, and therto sadde and trewe…" I kept my voice low as I narrated the tale of Constance; the beautiful roman emperor's daughter. The woman was world renowned for her virtue and goodness. When the merchants of a Sultan found out they reported back to their master immediately. Constance's father would not have her daughter who was a Christian, marry a Muslim. I had just finished the first act when our plates were set down before us. Adrianna grabbed the book out of my hands, shooting me a hard look when she saw me reach over the table to retrieve it.

"Eat," She pointed down to my plate. With minimal grumbling, I obliged. It's a good thing I found her so attractive, otherwise…I cast another sidelong glance admiring the way her hair fell in soft tendrils down her back. The sunlight streaming from the window behind her illuminated her in a golden halo making the red of her hair burn deeper.

"Spencer," Adrianna's face lit up in a deep blush, "Why are you staring at me?" She tucked a stray hair self-consciously behind her ear.

"I'm not staring," I popped another fry into my mouth.

"Well then what _are_ you doing?" She demanded.

"Admiring," I ducked my head as Adrianna chucked a fry at me.

"I believe in most countries, including this one, flying projectiles are frowned upon at the dinner table," I gave her a small smile which she returned by chucking another fry at my face.

"A hit! A very palpable hit!" She roared. Taking a napkin I wiped off the ketchup that Adrianna's projectile had smeared across my cheek.

"Quit quoting _Hamlet_ and finish your lunch, you have to get back to the theater soon," I snickered. I rested my hand on my chin, contemplating what I was going to do with my remaining time while I was at the theater. For starters I wanted to investigate the corridors, but in my weakened state I wasn't sure how far I would get. The subtle buzzing of my cell phone startled me out of my thoughts.

"Reid here," I stifled a cough. I didn't like the way my voice sounded; gruff. It was like experiencing puberty again.

"Spencer, hi, it's JJ, we need you. Can you be ready in thirty?" JJ's crystal voice was laced with worry. I could detect notes of frustration as well.

"Of course," I hung up the phone and faced a very stunned Adrianna.

"You're going to work…_now_? But-but-but, you're _sick_!"

Clearly she wasn't going to let this go. I held up my hands in a gesture of surrender. I didn't want to argue.

"Ade, can you drop me off at headquarters," When I noticed her hesitation I decided to add, "I could always just call a cab…"

Grumbling loudly to her self she heaved her purse out of the booth, while I threw some money on the table.

"Spencer Reid, you are absolutely _ridiculous_ do you know that?" Adrianna said fumbling with her keys.

"I know, and you Adrianna Selke are absolutely _wonderful_," I kissed her nose. She looked at me crossly for a moment before turning six shades darker.

"Case in point, now get in," She commanded. I smiled at her; even angry she was completely adorable. I would miss her terribly on this case. I had been by her side for a week now, I couldn't imagine parting.

Twenty minutes later as we pulled onto the tarmac, the whirr of the plane's engine deafening me I glanced over at her. I was stunned to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Adrianna, what's wrong?" I wiped a drop off her cheek.

"I'm scared Spencer."

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be scared of. Garcia is going to take good care of you while we're gone."

"I'm not scared for me," She rolled her eyes, "I'm scared for _you_."

"Me?" That didn't make sense.

"Mhm, I almost lost you once, please don't put me through that again," She wrapped herself around my neck and although it hurt me I let her.

"I won't be careless this time; besides," I touched her cheek, "I've got something to live for," I closed the gap between us sealing it with a kiss. A sharp _rap_ on the window startled us out of our blissful embrace. Prentiss' face was pressed up against the glass.

"Duty call," I kissed her cheek again before stepping out of the car. "I'll call you when we land, be safe." With that being said, I walked away. For the first time in my life, I hated my job.

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote, "There is nothing as deceptive as an obvious fact."


End file.
